


Style5

by moeblobmegane



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Gen, IsuKou is the only 'canon' pair, POV Outsider, Social Media, Style5, Texting, Trans Female Character, Tumblr, Twitter, every 'fan' ships all kinds of ship tho, honestly it's probably poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Social Media AU + Idol AU = Style5.Rin, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei are members of the famous idol group Style5. This is their story, as told through the lens of their fandom.(Includes: chat logs, tweets, lj posts, etc.)





	1. Livejournal Primer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote on the side when I was Sad about my writer's block and I couldn't write prose. I just really like social media fics a lot and it's so... comfortable??? And writing about idol fandom is easy bec it's my ~home~
> 
> Notes:  
~this is a gen fic, mostly because it can’t be anything else. (isuzu / kou is the only canon pairing because this is written with the fandom lens.)  
~there are dates but the memes are not… from those times? this is a wish-fulfillment fic, you can’t expect me to research which memes are famous in each year  
~all the “fans” characters are not related to the “idol” characters. so kou is not rin’s sister, nitori is not related to mikhail, akane is not asahi’s sister, etc.  
~ do not turn off creator's style!!!!! it'll be unreadable if you do.

Zaki (**fallenleaves**) posted in **Style_5** community:

07 November 2016 @ 9:00 pm

Welcome to Style_5, the first and primary LiveJournal community for AEA idol group Style5. Membership is open, but posting is currently moderated. If you are a new fan, we have prepared a primer under the cut.

(read more)

\--->

Style5 is an AEA idol group consisting of five members: Rin Matsuoka, Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, and Rei Ryuugazaki. They were formed as a Junior Unit in AEA’s “Show Off Studios” on 2011 and debuted as an official group on July 4, 2016.

Before their official debut, they were considered a special junior group who were allowed to release singles and perform in their own mini-concerts (a first for AEA). As of November 2016, they have released four junior singles (_Splash Free, Relay, Mysterious Blue, Deep3_) and one debuted Album (_Relay: Redux_).

Style5 calls their fans “6th”.

They currently have 3 shows:

  * _Style 101_: FujiTV. Hosted by Style5 and Sasabe Goro. It is formatted as a guide to new, exciting things. Topics range widely from things they are interested in, to scary things the staff makes them research. This is their longest-running show from before they even debuted. Episode master list here. Subbed Video Index here.
  * _Son5_: NTV. A show where they receive requests from parents. A pair of members will come to the requester’s house and do tasks as if they are the family’s eldest sons. Chores often include cooking and babysitting. **Son5_subs** have subbed a majority of the episodes.
  * _Relay_: TV Asahi. Their newest show where they battle a group of 5 guests in different relay-type games. TV Asahi’s YouTube account has a playlist of clips here.

Below are the profiles of each member.

**Name:** Rin Matsuoka

**Nickname:** Rin-chan, Rinrin, Leader

**Date of Birth:** February 2, 1996

**Position:** Founder / Overall Leader, International Ace

**Color:** Red

**Entry Age:** 12 years old

**Skills:** Classical piano, Guitar, Song-writing

**Languages: **Japanese, English, Chinese

**Family:** Matsuoka Toraichi (father) (retired AEA Junior from the group _Ryou6_), Miyako (mother) (retired _Seventeen_ Model)

**Awards:**

  * Japan Academy Awards - Best Newcomer (Funeral Over The Bridge)
  * Venice International Film Festival - Best Newcomer (Funeral Over The Bridge)

**Trivia:**

  * He lived in Australia until he was seven years old.
  * Amakata headhunted him, so he is one of the few (Elites™) idols who did not audition. She personally asked for his father’s approval and invited him into the agency.
  * Since he lived in Kyoto, he was stationed there and was considered a Kansai Junior before he asked Amakata to transfer him to Tokyo.
  * He is childhood friends with fellow AEA idol Sousuke Yamazaki.
  * He moved to Los Angeles when he turned 17 and came back to Japan after his 20th birthday.

**Filmography:**

Movies

  * Funeral Over The Bridge (2007)
  * Sunflower Skies (2011)
  * Children of the Island (2012)
  * Assassin Academy (2012)
  * Samurai Kid (2014)

Dramas

  * Kyou no Test (2009)
  * Yoshitsune (2010-2011)
  * Sheep Factory (2012)
  * Disney’s Dome Sweet Home (2015)
  * Stage Plays
  * Peter Pan (2008)
  * West Side Story (2009)

**Name:** Haruka Nanase

**Nickname:** Haru-chan, Haru, Anon

**Date of Birth:** June 30, 1995

**Position:** Dance Leader, Ace

**Color:** Blue

**Entry Age:** 11 years old

**Skills:** Guitar, Song-writing, Choreography, Graphic Design, Painting, Cooking, Sewing

**Languages: **Japanese

**Awards:**

  * Show Off Studios Special Audition - Winner (2007)
  * National Dance Showdown - Best U-20 Dancer (2009)

**Trivia:**

  * He only auditioned because Makoto (his childhood friend) asked him to.
  * He joined the National Dance Showdown even if AEA idols were not allowed to join non-agency contests without Amakata’s permission. He did not get punished though, because he won in the end.
  * He admits to not wanting to be an idol from the start. He almost quit from the agency, but Rin, Makoto and Nagisa stopped him from doing so.

**Filmography:**

Movies

  * Go for Gold (2012)
  * The Angels of Nagoya (2015)
  * Love Starts in Apartment 304 (2016)

Dramas

  * Cool Detective Loki (2011)
  * Sheep Factory (2012)
  * When Tomorrow Ends (2013)
  * Cherry Blossom Promise (2014)

Stage Plays

  * Summer Stars (2017)

**Name:** Makoto Tachibana

**Nickname:** Mako-chan, Mako, Mamakoto

**Date of Birth:** November 17, 1995

**Position:** Voice Leader

**Color:** Green

**Entry Age:** 11 years old

**Skills:** Operatic singing, Jazz, Guitar, Taekwondo

**Languages: **Japanese

**Awards:**

  * Show Off Studios Karaoke Showdown - Grand Winner (2011-2013)
  * Popolo’s Ideal Boyfriend Ranking - #1 (2012-2016)

**Trivia:**

  * He joined the agency because he wanted to be a Tokusatsu Hero.
  * He failed the initial audition because of his stage fright, but Amakata still let him in.
  * It took 3 years for anyone to discover his singing talent, as Makoto only followed Haruka (a dancer) around.

**Filmography:**

Movies

  * Moonlight Mask (2015)
  * Love Starts in Apartment 304 (2016)

Stage Plays

  * Sound of Music (2016)
  * Summer Stars (2017)

**Name:** Nagisa Hazuki

**Nickname:** Nagisa, Nagisacchi

**Date of Birth:** August 1, 1996

**Position:** Variety Leader

**Color:** Yellow

**Entry Age:** 9 years old

**Skills:** Hosting, Rap, Drums, Acrobatics

**Languages: **Japanese, English

**Trivia:**

  * He was the youngest to ever host Show Off Studios at 14 years old.
  * Rin calls him the “backbone” of Style5 and gave him the title “Leader Successor” when Rin left for the US.

**Filmography:**

Nagisa hosts these shows:

  * Show Off Studios (2011-2015)
  * Asamichi (2014-present)
  * Zoomin’ (2015-present)

**Name:** Rei Ryuugazaki

**Nickname:** Rei-chan, Library-kun, Captain, Glasses

**Date of Birth:** December 14, 1996

**Position:** N/A

**Color:** Violet

**Entry Age:** 16 years old

**Skills:** Bass guitar, Memorization

**Languages: **Japanese, English, Chinese, Spanish, Thai

**Trivia:**

  * He joined AEA because he saw Haruka dancing in a variety show.
  * Nagisa chose him as an interim member while Rin was in LA, but he became an official member soon after.
  * Other young idols (like Asahi from H.A.K.I.) often talk about seeing Rei sitting in for training sessions outside of his schedule and staying in the dance studio until midnight.
  * He was in a Visual Kei band during Junior High with famous rockstar Sera.

**Filmography:**

  * Show Off Studios (2015-present)

* * *

Style5 was formed in 2011, as a four-member group. Below is an overview of what happened between that formation to its eventual debut.

**Conception - First Tokyo Dome Concert**

**November 2010**: Rin was chosen as the main host of the Show Off Studios segment Make-Your-Own-Unit.

**April 2011:** Style5 was formed as a junior unit. (More details [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974793/chapters/49874561#workskin).)

**May 2011:** Style 101 premiered in FujiTV.

**July 2011:** They released their first song _Splash Free_, the theme song for Haruka’s _Cool Detective Loki_. Because of its popularity, AEA released _Splash Free_ as a single (with the B-side _Aching Horns_), making Style5 the first junior group to do so.

**August 2011:** They topped the Oricon Weekly charts for almost the entire month.

**Jan-Feb 2012:** Their second single _Relay_, written and composed by the four members, topped the Oricon Weekly charts for more than two months. (It would eventually be in the Oricon Top Ten Yearly Charts)

**March 2012:** Son5 premiered in NTV.

**August 2012:** Style5 mini-concert tour is announced. Rin made a bet with Amakata that if they were to sold-out all the concert halls in their tour, Amakata should give them a Tokyo Dome Concert.

**November 2012:** Start of Style5’s Dome Tour.

**February 2013:** Amakata announced a Tokyo Dome Concert, after Style5 successfully sold-out all their venues.

**July 4, 2013:** Style5’s first Tokyo Dome Concert. By the end of the concert, Rin announced that he was cast in a Hollywood film titled _Samurai Kid _and will be leaving the group for a solo hiatus.

**Leader Successor - First single without Rin**

**August 2013:** Style 101 special episode to send Rin off. In the episode, Rin chose Nagisa as ‘Leader Successor’. Nagisa got all of Rin’s deciding powers and was overall leader while Rin was away. (Episode download [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974793/chapters/49875026).)

**October 2013:** Tabloid articles about Matsuoka Toraichi (an AEA junior who never debuted) surfaced, and fuelled conversations about Style5’s “inevitable” disbandment.

**November 2013:** Nagisa opens auditions in Show Off Studios for an interim Style5 member, as Style5’s show Son5 is done in pairs. Asahi, Ikuya, and Rei were considered for the part. Asahi and Ikuya were already veterans at that point, and they had been back up dancers for Style5 in their concerts, but in a huge surprise, Nagisa chose newcomer Rei.

**December 2013:** Rei became a temporary member of Style5. (This was a controversial move, given the success of Rin’s _Samurai Kid_. Rin was doing his part in making Style5 known worldwide. Multiple news sites called Rei’s membership a _betrayal_.)

**May 2014:** News sites discuss how Rin disappeared from the spotlight despite the success of _Samurai Kid_. AEA gave no statements.

**August 2014:** Rei became an official member of Style5 when they released the music video for the song _Dried Up Youthful Fame_ in the AEA official youtube account. They did not release this as a CD. It was the first Style5 song that did not get into the Oricon charts.

**January 2015:** Rin resurfaced in the US as the nerdy Japanese best friend of the protagonist (Kenichi) in the futuristic sitcom _Dome Sweet Home_. (He was steadily building a new fanbase, but the media in Japan turned all the talks of betrayal towards him. His TV career was called a _complete waste of talent_.)

**October 2015:** Style5 released the song _Mysterious Blue_ for Makoto’s _Midnight Mask _movie. It was hailed as the new start for the group, and it got into Oricon’s weekly Top Ten charts.

**November 2015:** Rin gets a Ken-centric episode in Dome Sweet Home and he is lauded by critics as a talent to look out for.

_**Relay** _ **ban - Official Debut**

**December 2015:** An audience member of Show Off Studios asked the new Style5 to perform the song _Relay_. They refused. (More about that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974793/chapters/49875083).)

**January 2016:** _Dome Sweet Home _episode _Ken Moves Dome_ had Rin’s character leaving the show for good.

**January 2016:** Amakata announced the Style5 Tokyo Dome Concert happening in March.

**February 2016:** Haruka and Makoto appear in the shoujo manga live-action movie _Love Starts in Apartment 304_. They released the single _Deep3_. It topped the chart in its first week.

**February 2016:** Rin came back to Japan, but did not appear in any show or press conference.

**March 15, 2016:** Style5 Tokyo Dome Concert. Amakata pranked the members and made them think they cannot debut if they choose to wait for Rin, but the members chose to wait anyway. Their debut concert date is announced. (More details [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974793/chapters/49875200).)

**July 4, 2016:** Official Style5 debut concert in Tokyo Dome. They release their first debut album: _Relay: Redux_.

* * *

For latest news, join this community and follow these twitter accounts:

  * Style5 Official (@OfficialStyle5)
  * Rin Matsuoka (@RinMatsuoka)
  * Haruka Nanase (@HarukaNanase)
  * Makoto Tachibana (@MakotoTachibana)
  * Nagisa Hazuki (@NagisaHazuki)
  * Rei Ryuugazaki (@ReiRyuugazaki)
  * Sakura Hanazawa, S5 Manager (@HanaSaku5)
  * AEA Official (@AEAOfficial)

They don’t have an official YouTube account but AEA posts all their MVs. They do live shows every now and then at stream5.com.

If you have questions, feel free to PM me here in LJ or tweet me @MakosVocals.

_Entry tags:** !modpost**_, _**Primer**_


	2. Discord > Style5 Fandom > Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the fandom o/

  
# Introductions  
  


fallenleaves  
**Nickname:** Zaki  
**Pronouns:** She/Her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @MakosVocals / fallenleaves  
**Stream5 Handle:** aki  
**Ichiban:** Makoto  
**Fave Ship:** MakoHaru (SouMako)  
**Message to Everyone?** Hey guys! I’m one of the mods. If you need anything, feel free to tag me or message me. I’m also the mod of the livejournal community Style_5. I hope we can all be friends!  


* * *

muscle5  
**Nickname:** Kou  
**Pronouns:** she/her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @transfive / musclemania  
**Stream5 Handle:** Kou  
**Ichiban:** Rin  
**Fave Ship:** NagiRin  
**Message to Everyone?** Good day! I’m your other mod, so feel free to ask me anything, too. Most of my time (outside of work) is spent on writing fic, or editing gifs. I’ll be making special emojis for this server, so if you have requests, drop by the suggestion box. Lastly, yes, it is I, the trans girl who wrote an open letter against Matsuoka Rin bashers. If you have questions about that, ask Zaki instead of me, thanks.  


* * *

flowerinstyle  
**Nickname:** Hana / Chigusa  
**Pronouns:** she/her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @blooming6th / flowerinstyle  
**Stream5 Handle:** Hana  
**Ichiban:** Haruka  
**Fave Ship:** HaruRin  
**Message to Everyone?** Hi guys! It’s my first time using this so I’m a bit nervous. I wasn’t really big on fandom but then my friend (hint: it’s the person above me) made me watch their concert, and I fell in love with Haruka Nanase.  


* * *

rinstan  
**Nickname:** Ai (short for Aiichirou)  
**Pronouns:** he/him  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @rinsaccent / rinrinrabu  
**Stream5 Handle:** Ai  
**Ichiban:** Rin  
**Fave Ship:** Rin/happiness (so I guess, either NagiRin or HaruRin)  
**Message to Everyone?** Hello! It’s weird being the only boy, so I hope more boys join us ;; I handle the dailyrin twitter, tumblr, and lj accounts. I became a fan when I was 11 when my mother brought me to a PKH concert, and I vividly remember Rin-san winking at me. It is still the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ll be under your care!  


* * *

pudgerights  
**Nickname:** Ayumu  
**Pronouns:** they/them  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @genderles5 / bishyounen  
**Stream5 Handle:** Ayu  
**Ichiban:** Haruka  
**Fave Ship:** NagiRei  
**Message to Everyone?** Hello. I’m not talkative but I like seeing people talk about my favorites. I am studying to be a chef, so I like talking about food too. Someday I dream of cooking with Haruka-senpai.  


* * *

akane  
**Nickname:** Akane  
**Pronouns:** she/her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @KurimiyaAkane / dearmarron  
**Stream5 Handle:** Akane  
**Ichiban:** Rei  
**Fave Ship:** HaruRei  
**Message to Everyone?** Oh boy am I glad there’s no question about age here. I am already a mother, and I only became a fan a few years ago when I saw an episode of their show. (It’s the now legendary episode when Haruka taught Rei how to cook!) It’s been years since I last was part of fandom, so please be kind to me!  


* * *

PKIsuzu  
**Nickname:** Isuzu  
**Pronouns:** she/her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @styleisuzu / perfectkinniku  
**Stream5 Handle:** Suzu  
**Ichiban:** Haruka  
**Fave Ship:** poly5  
**Message to Everyone?** Hi. I’m Isuzu. You would probably recognize me from the youtube channel Mikosiblings. Me and my brothers do dance covers for s5 songs. Meme with me.  


* * *

kirishimaz  
**Nickname:** Satomi  
**Pronouns:** she/her  
**Twitter/Tumblr:** @kirishimaz / kirishimaikuyo  
**Stream5 Handle:** Two  
**Ichiban:** Rin  
**Fave Ship:** NagiRin (honestly it's HaruIku)  
**Message to Everyone?** Heeey!!! Style5 isn’t my main fandom in AEA (obvs it’s H.A.K.I. since iku is my fave) but I’ve always had a soft spot for Rin. I’ve been an idol fan ever since they were juniors so I’ve always been proud of them. I want to learn more about them!  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord skin from [here](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)


	3. Tumblr: Founder Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do the fandom call Rin 'founder'?

musclemania  rinrinrabu musclemania **kirishimaz** asked: Why do you call Rin “founder”? What is he, a mini Amakata?  **musclemania** answered: I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone talk about this comprehensively, so I want to do that. With the 1st year anniversary coming, and S5’s skyrocketing popularity, I feel like there are new fans who don’t know the whole story of how S5 was formed. As most of you know, their current positions are:  
**==**Rei: Academics Leader  
**==**Makoto: Voice Leader  
**==**Nagisa: Variety Leader  
**==**Haruka: Dance Leader  
**==**Rin: Over-All Leader But for a long time, for most of the old fans, Rin was _The Founder_. Back in Feb 2011, Amakata gave Rin a task in Show Off Studios and gave him his own segment. It was called Make-Your-Own-Unit. Supposedly, it was about Rin being the center of his own Junior Group and getting to know other Juniors. It had a cute concept: Rin had a white room/booth with two chairs on either side of a single table and a sparkly “Make-Your-Own-Unit” banner on the wall. He would bring in a new junior to “get to know” per week. After a few months, he would choose from everyone he interviewed to build his own group. Of course, Rin, our rebellious beautiful son, said: [gif: _15 years old Rin wearing a sparkly shirt and tattered pants points to the camera. “But that’s boring!” he shouts dramatically_.]  
[gif: _He crosses his arms and nods. “Let’s do something else!”_] They never explained how Rin managed to change Amakata’s mind but maybe she knows how good Rin is at choosing people? Or maybe she knew having Rin do whatever he likes is the best way to show him off (pun unintended)? Rin decided to completely change the rules of his segment. He already had people in mind for his group and he wanted to showcase those people instead of wasting time going around. He needed the _best_ team. So on the second episode of his segment, this happened: [gif: _Rin is wearing a floral crop top over a tight black shirt. He has a silver necklace on. Beside him is Haruka wearing a white AEA Junior shirt. The table is no longer in the room and the chairs are touching. “Haru will be the center!” Rin says, then puts his arm around Haruka’s shoulders._]  
[gif: _Haruka sighs, looking the camera dead-on, and says, “No.”_] It… was not an easy process. If you’re a Haruka fan, especially if you’re a HaruRin fan, I’m sure you’d enjoy these episodes. You’d find them at weare6th, an lj subbing group. The fans at the time called the segment “Rin-Courts-Haruka” because… that was the whole point. Rin wanted Haruka as the center of his group and if Haruka would refuse, then he’d make the group irresistible enough that Haruka had to join. That sounds bad in principle and like Rin only used the others, but if you watch the entire series, you’d see the development they went through to become the group that will eventually have a Tokyo Dome Concert. The only one on Rin’s side during the first few episodes was Makoto (because Sousuke was a guest on one episode and he was like “nope you’re on your own, buddy” #legend). Like Rin, Makoto understands wanting to make Haruka the center of an idol group. They bond over loving performing and loving Haruka’s confidence on stage. They spent two episodes discussing new and exciting ways to make Haruka join Rin’s group. (Is this series good for MakoRin fans too? Yes. Definitely. All original style5 ships were sailing in this segment. That’s why you should all watch it.) [gif: _Rin and Makoto are in the Make-Your-Own-Unit room. There is a whiteboard behind them that says “How to get Haru to join”. Below it, striked-out, are “<strike>tell him it will give him more spotlight time</strike>”, “<strike>lure him with mackerel</strike>”, “<strike>lure him with mascots</strike>”, and “<strike>kidnap him</strike>”. Makoto looks at their list. “I don’t think it’s going to work,” he says_.]  
[gif: _Rin stares at Makoto then narrows his eyes. “If you join, won’t he join?”_]  
[gif: _Makoto appears to think about it for a second, then says, “Not really.”_]  
The two of them planned some activities and dragged Haruka into it. That was how they met Nagisa. Haruka was well-known for being super talented but not friendly. He didn’t work well with groups. Except with Makoto, who is his childhood friend, and Nagisa, who is… a ray of actual sunshine? Whatever the reason, Haruka had a soft spot for Nagisa. While discussing this, and spying on Haruka, Rin discovered something important: [gif: _Rin is crouching behind a crate while watching Haruka who is practicing on stage. On the side of the screen are the words “Cameraman: Makoto”. Makoto is singing along to the song Haruka is dancing to. Rin slowly looks up with wide eyes._]  
[gif: _Rin gapes at Makoto. “What the hell, Makoto?” he asks, scowling_.]  
[gif:_ Makoto (off-cam) asks, “What did I do?”_]  
[gif: _Rin takes the camera and flips it to show Makoto with a confused expression. “Sing louder!”_] They spent a whole episode back in the room, with Rin interrogating Makoto about his hidden talent for singing like an angel. It had a lot of good content like this: [img: _Rin smiling smugly while Makoto looks at him in bewilderment with a slight blush on his cheeks. It’s captioned like a meme. “tfw you’re insecure but your friend showers you with compliments”_] With that, Rin chose Makoto as his group’s Voice Leader. Nagisa barged in the next episode with a proposition. He’d watched the first few episodes and he wanted to join in on the fun. Rin and Nagisa spent one whole episode fighting over this while Makoto tried to calm them down. It was very cute. Nagisa is technically Rin’s senpai (since Nagisa joined AEA years before him) but Rin is technically everyone’s senpai in the industry (because he was an actor beforehand) so they were both prideful little shits who sassed each other and bantered. That’s when the famous bet happened: [img: _14 years old Nagisa is standing in front of Rin, staring up at him. “If I win the hosting contest, you’ll let me join your group!”_]  
[img: _Rin smiles slowly, looking like a little devil. “You’re on.”_] Nagisa was pertaining to another segment of Show Off Studios where President Amakata Miho and NHK host Sasabe Goro accept auditions from AEA idols / juniors for the next Show Off Studios host. Some of the famous auditionees were: Kaede Kinjou, Kirishima Natsuya, Serizawa Nao, and Isana Kiryuu. They were all older than Nagisa. But here’s the thing: Nagisa grew up in Show Off Studios. By that time, he had been there for five years. Sure, Natsuya/Nao were debuted idols, and Kinjou/Kiryuu were veteran Juniors who’d co-hosted shows in other networks, but Nagisa knew Show Off Studios. It was his playground since he was young. So when the time came, Nagisa rose up to the challenge. He won. [gif: _Amakata and Goro stands in front of the auditionees on the big stage of Show Off Studios. They are all holding hands. Nagisa is at the very end and he looks very small compared to the others. “And the winner is…”_]  
[gif: _Rin, Haruka and Makoto are watching from the side of the stage. Rin tries to look aloof but he is staring at the stage and is tense. Makoto has his hands together in prayer. Haruka’s fists are balled at his side._]  
[gif: _“Nagisa Hazuki!” The camera focuses on Nagisa who is jumping up and down in joy. He hugs the other contestants._]  
[gif: _Rin leans towards the stage with a gasp. Makoto fist pumps. Haruka smiles softly and steps forward._]  
[gif: _Nagisa runs down the stage to hug Haruka, who hugs back. Nagisa cries on Haruka and shouts “I did it!”. At their side, Rin and Makoto watches with wide smiles._] It was a very pure moment. For the next episode of Make-Your-Own-Unit, the four of them gathered in the room and they talked about being an idol group. Literally, no one even mentioned that Haruka had been fighting this the entire time. As soon as Nagisa was in, he seemed to have gone “okay this is my group now”. Was it all according to Rin’s plans? Probably. I don’t know. Someone should ask Nagisa on twitter. They spend a few more episodes talking about being “leaders” and the idea of adding more members, but Haruka was against it and Rin didn’t really have anyone else in mind, so in the last episode they announced that they’ve come up with a name. [gif:_ Rin, Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa are sitting in the Make-Your-Own-Unit room. Rin is holding a board that has a concealed portion. “Our group name is…” he says, then peels off the tape. “Style5!”_]  
[gif: _Nagisa scrunches up his nose and points to the number. “Why five? Do you need help with your maths, Rinrin?”_]  
[gif: _Rin scowls as the other two giggles at the side. “Show Off Studios is in JNN Channel 5. It’s a tribute.”_] They became style5 and the rest is history. byebibibye lowkey my favorite thing in this world is the fact that Rin was given one (1) job to become the center and superstar of AEA and he was like “nope haruka nanase, my one true love, is actually the center of AEA ktnxbye”  
poly5style  
my favorite is how it started as “i will GET HARUKA into this group or so help me god” and devolved into “Rin Matsuoka falls in love with two other people too”  
they all love each other and i feel very validated  fallenleaves Rin’s face when he first hears Makoto sing is The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened To Me  
rinrinrabu **Amakata:** Make a group by interviewing all the juniors, so you can become the center and you can showcase the other juniors.  
**Rin:** This group will only be composed of _all my crushes_ so jot that down Source: musclemania  
#thanks everyone for your additions#i love you all #you are all right #Style5#Matsuoka Rin #Founder  
35,204 notes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr skin is from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099596)!!!


	4. Rin's Despedida Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Reactions to Rin's Despedida party in their show Style 101

Ai (**rinstan**) posted in **Style_5**:

# Style 101 Episode 101 Raw DL

_09 August 2013 @ 10 pm_

> [img: Rin, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa are sitting on a sectional with Sasabe on a huge couch beside them. Sasabe is reading from cue cards. The set looks like a lounge for a fancy bar, from the brick wall behind them to the modern art on the wall. In neon lights and a fancy font are the words “Style 101” blinking behind them.]

The title of the episode is “Matsuoka Rin”

Here are the links for the raw file **Mega** | **Mediafire** | **Zippy**

(read more…)

* * *

Unfortunately, I don’t know how to make subs and our usual subber is too <strike>sad about Rin</strike> sick to function. It might take some time for us (**weare6th**) to sub this episode. I’m sorry. We’re all proud of Rin but we’re heartbroken.

Have some of my favorite screencaps to tide you over.

> [img: Makoto and Rin are sitting inside an enclosure, surrounded by cats. A fat tabby is hanging on Rin’s back. A small black cat is on Makoto’s lap and the cat is hissing at Rin who looks like a kicked puppy.]
> 
> [img: Rin and Haruka are taking off their shirts with a serious look on their face. There is a timer at the side of the screen. Makoto and Nagisa are on standby with clothes in their hands. Sasabe is laughing in the background.]
> 
> [img: Glassy-eyed Nagisa clutches on a gold medal around his neck while Rin smiles at him fondly. Makoto is crying at their side, and even Haruka looks teary-eyed. The caption reads: “Nagisa is Leader Successor”.]
> 
> [img: A close-up on a crying Rin as everyone including Sasabe hugs him.]

_Entry tags:_ #show: style 101, #type: raw video, #download

* * *

_312 comments_

musclemania  
August 09 2013, 10:01pm UTC

Thank you for the upload. I watched it live but I really want to watch it again. (and again. and again.)

rinstan  
August 09 2013, 10:03pm UTC

You're welcome. I feel like we should watch it again as a fandom.

musclemania  
August 09 2013, 10:04pm UTC

I'm in. We should do that.

perfectkinniku  
August 09 2013, 10:02pm UTC

I’m still downloading it so I have no context but I’m so excited to find out why Haruka and Rin are stripping. Thanks for sharing!

kirishimaz  
August 09 2013, 10:05pm UTC

They wanted to know who's Best

rinstan  
August 09 2013, 10:05pm UTC

You're welcome! This is a great episode! You'll definitely love it!

kirishimaz  
August 09 2013, 10:10pm UTC

I’m sorry your translator feels that way :( This has been a very rough few days for the fandom but I hope they know we appreciate their work always! Thank you for uploading!

rinstan  
August 09 2013, 10:15pm UTC

I'll tell them that! You're welcome!

fallenleaves  
August 09 2013, 10:13pm UTC

Thank you for sharing. I had so many mixed feelings about this episode. On one hand, they finally showed us Makoto and Rin with cats, but at what cost?

rinstan  
August 09 2013, 10:16pm UTC

Yeah. I’m not sure if it’s nice or cruel of them to do this.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
Dark Side Nagisa🔒  
@NotRealButHere  


Episode 101 of Style 101 is entitled “Matsuoka Rin”....................

  


Dark Side Nagisa🔒  
@NotRealButHere

He planned this, right? He definitely did. I can’t imagine this not being planned.  


Takuya  
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @NotRealButHere

Counter-argument: He’s a shoujo manga princess and fate bends to his will.

* * *

pingu said gay rights!  
@nootnoot5

I think Rin-chan’s Superstar Powers made this entire “101” coincidence happen.

pingu said gay rights!  
@nootnoot5

He did say that things will happen as long as you believe.

* * *

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

I know we joke a lot about how dramatic Rin is, but… It’s true. He’s the most dramatic boy in the agency. (Probably even more than Mikhail!!!)

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

Saying goodbye to the team HE MADE on a show HE NAMED STYLE101 in the 101TH EPISODE

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

*101ST  
fuck y’all i’m emotional don’t grammar nazi me(ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

i still can't believe they had a competition like this

flowerin' chigusa @blooming6th

Rin and Haruka just took off their clothes, what the f u c k is happening

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

no wait i totally do

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

we are mourning as a fandom but can i just say?? rinharu having stripping competitions is one of the best things in life

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @styleisuzu

how did they even come up with this? Rin and Makoto bonding over cats checks out. Nagisa being Rin’s protégé checks out. But stripping??

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @blooming6th

i can only imagine it happened this way  
rin: what should we do? dance competition?  
Haru: who strips the fastest  
Makoto: NO  
Nagisa: YES

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @styleisuzu

Makoto is always “Haru no” and Nagisa is always “Haru yes” and Rin is always “vague grumblings about how annoying haru is but also how amazing he is”

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @blooming6th

your harurin is showing

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

i know it's rin day (rin WEEK) (RIN MON TH) in all our hearts but let me have this

* * *

Kazu  
@RealKazuki

I didn’t know what they would do for the farewell party but having a whole episode entitled “Matsuoka Rin 101” is… not fun

Takuya  
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @RealKazuki

I get what you’re saying but it was a fun episode, generally speaking

Kazu  
@RealKazuki

replying to  @UozumiTaku

They literally made everyone fall in love with Rin again when he’s LEAVING US

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @RealKazuki @UozumiTaku

He’s not leaving! That episode clearly stated he was going to LA /for the team/  


Kazu  
@RealKazuki

replying to  @transfive @UozumiTaku

I was mostly joking but. I am still bitter. I’ll miss him even more now, which is shitty of them.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @RealKazuki @UozumiTaku

It’s not like he’ll disappear in our eyes. He’ll have more media coverage now that he’s going to Hollywood.  


Kazu  
@RealKazuki

replying to  @transfive @UozumiTaku

I know you’re right but how will I survive life without seeing Rin smile at his groupmates

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @RealKazuki @UozumiTaku

He’s going to miss them more than we miss him? If he can survive, then so can we! Let’s be strong for them!  


Kazu  
@RealKazuki

replying to @transfive @UozumiTaku

Not sure if this makes me more determined or more sad!!!

* * *

  


Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

Things That Hurt Me from That Episode:  
1) when Sasabe-san said “since our Rin is flying out of the nest, we have a special episode for him!” and Rin looked like he was going to cry

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @rinsaccent

that’s literally the start of the episode, ai

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @styleisuzu

Yeah. And it was Painful.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @rinsaccent

oh boi

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

2) Rin’s face when they take his blindfold off and he sees the cats!

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

it was pure and happy and also the most painful thing

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

that’s what I felt the whole episode

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

3) Makoto saying “I’ll take care of them so don’t worry, okay?”

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

First of all, it confirmed that makorin have adopted cats together. Second, we know Makoto’s mom is allergic so the cats are staying at Rin’s.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

Makoto will take care of Rin’s apartment confirmed?

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

Third, it felt like he wasn’t just talking about the cats.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

he sounded like he was talking about more than the cats and I felt so soft

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

they will always be the parents of this group :’)

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

4) I was gonna say something about Haru’s segment but honestly that was the only one that did not hurt

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

It was so bizarre and so distinctly /them/ and that felt so good.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

...I changed my mind. Haru determinedly saying “I’ll beat you when you come back” felt like more too and it hurt.

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinsaccent

Emphasis on “/when/ you come back”. (to me) (come back to me)

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @blooming6th

This sounds like a plot of a fic you should be writing.

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinsaccent

You are SO RIGHT

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

5) Toraichi and Miyako’s video message. I have… no comment. Did you guys know I have asthma? Because I do. Sobbing is bad for the lungs.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

6) Nagisa showing his stuffed toy collection and then revealing that half of them are from Rin :’)

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

replying to  @rinsaccent

I love how confused HaruMakoSasabe got while he talked. Also the mounting panic in Rin’s eyes lol It was so cute

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @kirishimaz

It was! I was getting confused too, since it was an episode centered around Rin and he doesn’t seem the type to like stuffed toys

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

replying to  @rinsaccent

He only likes winning them for his boy :D (but secretly!!! omg nagisa why did you expose him)

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

7) When Rin explained why he chose Nagisa as his successor…  


Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

I wouldn’t have guessed it since Nagisa was not Rin’s first choice when making the group + he’s the youngest but Rin’s explanation was perfect

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

“I trust you. Out of everyone, you’re the one who knows exactly what I want this team to be. I know you want that too. You have more passion than anyone expects.”

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

“You’ll keep it alive” made me cry harder than anything. He trusts Nagisa so much.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

That pure nagirin essence :’)

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

This is enough to keep me alive for months.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

If I write a meta fic about how Rin chose Nagisa, will you make a fanvid about Rin/Nagisa being the driving force of S5?

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

You’ve got a deal!! :D

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

8) Haruka calling Rin “our ace”. OUR. ACE.  


flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinsaccent

Please tell me you heard him pause between “ore” and “tachi” as if he was going to say “my ace” instead

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @blooming6th

I didn’t think that but I rewatched this part and… yes, definitely. There was a pause. Congratulations!!  


flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinsaccent

Thanks!!! We all lost today but this feels like a tiny victory :’)

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

9) Makoto saying Rin inspired him to dream higher!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

I got flashbacks of Rin pushing Makoto to sing more and Makoto’s face when Rin praises him <3

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @MakosVocals

Rin murmuring “You did the same” very softly that the microphone almost didn’t get it made me pause the video and walk out.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

I was watching it live and I got so emotional I almost didn’t hear the next segment

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

10) All of their messages as Rin tried hard not to cry (but sobbed a lot anyway)!!

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

11) Sasabe-san being A Dad as always and telling Rin on behalf of the entire staff how proud they are of Rin!!!!

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

12) The entire episode made me cry but that last group hug was The Most Painful.

* * *

ohoho girlsヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ  
@styl4

lowkey my favorite moment was Rin saying “at least call me leader before I go” and Haru deadass calling him “our ace”

ohoho girlsヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ  
@styl4

Rin didn’t know whether to be angry or cry so he did both lol

ohoho girlsヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ  
@styl4

We all know Rin considers Haru the ace and the center and the light of his life but for Haru to call him ace back… it’s :) true :) love :)

* * *

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Leader Successor is a good look on Nagisa

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

I love that they confirmed: MakoRin adopting cats, HaruRin having competitions over every little thing (fastest eater? best socks? why?), NagiRin having arcade dates.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

We’re all hurting, but this was a really sweet episode that showed how strong their bonds are. It gives me hope.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Yes, Rin is going abroad and he won’t be able to participate in group activities. Yes, it will be hard with just three of them. But Rin is /with/ them.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Rin will always be with them. This is his team. He is theirs.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Why did @transfive do this? I didn’t want to cry again.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

.@transfive hey miss? pls stop we are fragile

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Anyway, I can’t believe @rinsaccent didn’t mention Sousuke :|

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @rinsaccent

Honestly? I forgot! There were so many S5 things happening.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

Forgot? About Sousuke-sama? That’s illegal.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @MakosVocals

I was having too many emotions!!! Also an asthma attack!!!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

Okay new rule, next time you watch emotional s5 things, have us over so we can protect you

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @MakosVocals

f-from my asthma?

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

From emotions? I don’t know. We’re stronger together and we take care of each other, right? Like s5.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @MakosVocals

Aki!! Don’t make me emotional again!!!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @rinsaccent

Oops. Sorry!

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

Forgot Sousuke? Blasphemy.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

Sousuke-sama would understand that we are only human.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

He is a benevolent god, true.

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

It was really sweet, though. Sousuke’s message was mild compared to everyone else’s but it was heartfelt.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

He’s never been the emotional type but I cried about it anyway.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

“I love it when you move the goal line,” was unexpectedly hot? He’s so smug.  


Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @transfive

>////< ummm yeah. I think that’s why it didn’t make me Pained. It was. Not painful in a sad way.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @rinsaccent

omg Ai

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

Style5: /emotional goodbyes/  
Sou: I love it when you move the goal line ;) I’ll catch up soon, anyway.  
Ai: mark me down as sad AND horny

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

omg

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @styleisuzu

SUZU :O

* * *

Two for One  
@kirishimaz

This is a huge step for AEA. Thank you @RinMatsuoka for paving the way.

Takuya  
@UozumiTaku

.@RinMatsuoka Congrats on the break, bro. Show them what you’ve got.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

You’ve always been my favorite and I am so proud of you @RinMatsuoka

Matsuoka is King♡  
@rinsaccent

@rinmatsuoka Conquer their hearts too! We believe in you!

* * *

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@MatsuokaRin

I’m going now. I’ll miss you. Always remember that this is for you.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@MatsuokaRin

Until we meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made the css for the livejournal part on my own ;w;  
twitter is from [this tweet builder](https://ktddaeng.github.io/AO3TweetBuilder/)


	5. Forum: Show Off Studios Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Style5 refuses to sing Relay

[**Studio Report**] Show Off Studios 12/05/15, Audience Requests

posted by: rinstan

**Rei:** Next up, we have audience requests!

**Everyone:** (_claps_)

**Nagisa:** Oh! Oh! I love this part! Can I choose?

**Rei:** (_laughs_) Have you missed the audience that much?

**Nagisa:** I do! (_sends a flying kiss to the audience_) I’m still your favorite host, right?

[The audience laughs. HAKI behind them whispers “noooo” into their mics]

**Nagisa:** Mou, Rei-chan’s so unfair. This used to be my kingdom!

**Rei:** I’m sure everyone loves that you’re visiting! Did you miss Nagisa-kun?

**Everyone:** Yes!

**Makoto:** How about you choose from the audience now? They seem excited.

**Nagisa:** Those who have requests, raise your hand! Hmmm...The girl with the flower crown? Please stand up. Your dress is so cute!

**Girl:** (_giggles_) Thank you!

**Rei:** May I ask what your name is?

**Girl:** Asuka.

**Rei:** Nice to meet you, Asuka-san.

**Style5/HAKI:** Hi, Asuka-chan.

**Rei:** What’s your request today?

**Asuka:** Uh, I’d like to hear you guys… uh, even the HAKI members if you can, if you could all sing and dance _Relay_? Just the chorus is fine!

**Nagisa:** ...Oh.

[Five seconds of silence. Haruka looked away. Makoto frowned and put his mic down. Rei’s eyes were so wide, he looked so panicked.]

**Nagisa:** (_forced laugh_)

**Asuka:** Oh… Oh, I’m sorry.

**Nagisa:** No, no, Asuka-chan! Don’t say that! We were just surprised because we haven’t performed that again in a while.

**Makoto:** Is that your favorite song?

**Asuka:** Yes.

**Rei:** I like it too, but I’ve never memorized the steps. I’m sorry.

**Nagisa:** What’s your second favorite?

**Asuka:** Splash Free.

**Nagisa:** How about we sing and dance Splash Free with everyone here? The full song? Everyone here has it memorized, right?

**Style5/HAKI**: Yeah.

**Nagisa:** Sorry we can’t do your first request. We’re a bit out of practice and we don’t want to embarrass Rei-chan on his own show.

**Rei:** Hey!

**Everyone:** (_laughs_)

**Nagisa:** You have this one memorized, right?

**Rei:** Of course!

**Nagisa:** (_to the audience_) He practiced it a million times so he’d look cool and effortless. Isn’t it adorable?

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun! Okay, everyone, go to your positions! Staff-san, please play Splash Free! Thank you!

_254 comments_

**Kou**

It was painful to watch live. I wonder if they’ll edit it out?

> **rinstan**
> 
> I think so. It’s not good TV.
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> On the contrary, it makes for really good TV and I bet they won’t edit.
> 
> **Hana**
> 
> I agree with Suzu here. It’s the right kind of drama.
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> +1

**Satomi**

I know this isn’t the point but HAKI standing by Rei’s side because he is their favorite will never grow old for me.

> **[Anon]**
> 
> Same. The new batch of juniors are firmly in Rei’s side in this s5 issue.
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> That’s not the side I was talking about, anon. Don’t start.
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Just saying, you original quartet fans keep on hoping for nothing
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> I’m a HAKI fan you dingus
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> @anon we discourage this kind of arguments in this forum.
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> lol of course, you’re a rin stan. style5 is moving on, you should too
> 
> **Kou**
> 
> blocked

**Suzu**

how do you see this post and think style5 is ‘moving on’?? lol they’re like jilted ex-lovers who can’t listen to their old themesong, are you kidding me?

> **Kou**
> 
> I know you’re an original quartet fan but you sound like a troll?
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> sorry, this is hilarious to me :p rin is their collective ex
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> the drama, it fuels Suzu
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> u right

**Akane**

That poor girl though :( She just wanted to hear her favorite song. I feel like she got really awkward with their reactions.

> **Kou**
> 
> She did. She looked like she was upset about it tbh
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> She was horrified at their reaction. Nagi talked to her after the show tho
> 
> **Kou**
> 
> Really? I didn’t see that.
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> I was sitting close to her so I saw the manager get her for Nagisa.
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> any deets on what he said?
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> I had to leave before she came back but it looked like an apology
> 
> **Akane**
> 
> Nagisa is still a good boy :’)
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> i mean, he saved them all with his quick thinking, right? rei froze up
> 
> **Akane**
> 
> Anyone would. Rei’s human. I’m pretty sure it’s a touchy topic for him.
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> chill. what i mean is nagisa’s a veteran host, so he stepped up for the bby
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> Rei fans have zero chill
> 
> **Akane**
> 
> And Rin fans have? We’re both equally bad at reading tones.
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> touché
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> Rei and Rin fans to anyone: (งಠ_ಠ)ง

**[Anon]**

But _why_ don’t they perform Relay? Splash Free was their first song, right? So it was older. Am I being a noob right now?

> **rinstan**
> 
> It’s fine, anon! Some fans don’t realize the importance of Relay. It’s actually a song that Rin/Nagi/Haru/Mako wrote together about their hopes for the future. It’s basically a team song about how they want to support each other. That’s why it can be a touchy subject with them.
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Not OP, but like. I get what you’re saying? And like, sure Rin is an important member of this group or whatever, but by not performing it, doesn’t it kinda feel anti-rei-ish?? like they’re not supporting rei??? are they bullying my son?
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> I can’t be sure about what they really feel, of course, but as far as I can see, it’s simply a case of the song holding a very specific message that centers around Rin. It’s not about Rei, at all. Nagisa clearly supported Rei in this instance with his hosting, and Haruka always talks about Rei’s skills.
> 
> **reinyan**
> 
> idk but it seems to me like HAKI is protective of Rei specifically bec s5 is mean to him
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> And that’s your own opinion. I just hope we don’t jump to any unnecessary conclusions that would harm our idols.
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> you are so diplomatic about this, i stan u

**Hana**

So they’ll never perform Relay without Rin? Not sure if cute or sad

> **Kou**
> 
> Why not both?
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Sad
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> Sad
> 
> **Satomi**
> 
> Sad

**Romeo**

Rei’s never practiced Relay? But he said he knows all the dance steps to all the S5 songs.

> **[Anon]**
> 
> I’ve heard that as well :| Suspicious
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Maybe just not Relay because of the partition of the song?
> 
> **rinstan**
> 
> I agree with ^. All their other songs have interchangeable parts and they can play around with who sings which part, but Relay was specifically written with each part for each member. Without Rin to sing “_There’s no longer a need for my empty smile, you’ve brought joy and love to these hands of mine. We’ve been brought together by fate, but we were bound by our dream.”_ it wouldn’t be a complete song.
> 
> **Kou**
> 
> Oh my god I forgot these embarrassing lyrics
> 
> **Suzu**
> 
> i’ve never actually looked at who wrote which lines and can I just say??? i am so proud of my tiny gay son
> 
> **Zaki**
> 
> I miss him :(
> 
> **Kou**
> 
> Same.

**Zaki**

This at least gives me hope that they still want this group to debut as 5.

> **[Anon]**
> 
> Then maybe they should stop alienating Rei :/
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Me, too. Style5 will be exponentially better if both Rei and Rin are in it.

**Kazu**

I know y’all here for the drama but I can’t stop laughing at Haruka not speaking in this whole segment (≧∇≦)

> **[Anon]**
> 
> We stan a man of no words at all
> 
> **[Taku]**
> 
> lol

**[Anon]**

Get Style5 To Sing Relay Challenge

> **[Anon]**
> 
> Get Style5 To Debut With Five Members Challenge
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Bring Rin Back To Japan Challenge
> 
> **[Anon]**
> 
> Appreciate Rin AND Rei Challenge


	6. Blogspot: Tokyo Dome 1st Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou's Tokyo Dome concert report

_Saturday, March 5, 2016_

# Style5 Second Tokyo Dome Concert

This morning, when I woke up, I was ready to cry and be sad for the next week. Suzu told me I shouldn’t go to the concert if I was expecting tragedy, but I wanted to be _there_, you know? Whatever happened. Whether or not they debut with Rin, I wanted to be happy for them. I wanted to be there to see it. And honestly, with Rin being in Japan, there was a part of me still hoping for a happy ending. Wasn’t that what idols were for? Giving people happiness?

Now, hours after the concert is finished, I’m still shaking from what happened. I still can’t believe I saw that with my own two eyes.

When I promised to write this report a month ago, when Suzu bought us tickets, I wanted to be as objective as possible. I wanted to be direct to the point and lay out facts.

I can’t do that right now. I’ll _try_, but I’m too emotional to look at this objectively.

(more…)

* * *

Okay. Without further ado, here’s what happened in that concert:

I’ll spare you the usual details of us lining up, meeting new friends, finally seeing old fandom friends in person, and getting into the venue. The only thing I remember about that was how nervous the crowd was. Everyone was gossiping about the ‘secret guest’ and the ‘surprise’ written in the pamphlet. We were all wondering if it was going to be Rin.

I’ve been to my fair share of idol concerts, and that atmosphere? It was so different from the usual excitement. There was anxiety and fear all around. After the past two years of stressing out over this group, after two years of the fandom self-destructing over the management choices, we had such a hard time holding on to hope.

Of course, as soon as the concert started, those anxiety shot up very quickly.

Instead of Style5, the group that came out from backstage was H.A.K.I.

And okay, I love them a lot too, but when they announced that they’ll be performing at the start of the concert as the ‘special guest’, I was _gutted_. If they were the special guest, then Rin wasn’t there, and the show was going to end up bad for me one way or another.

They sang _Because I Make You Laugh_, which was a beautiful song and I would have been so into that if it weren’t for the gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. Then they sang _Miracles_, which was Rei and Asahi’s junior song. That made me a bit happy, but it was hard to enjoy the show like that. The betrayal was too hard on us, and I was angry at Amakata for raising my expectations. It hurt to be played like that. They knew people were gonna assume Rin would be the Special Guest now that he’s in Japan and hasn’t been seen on TV. We thought it was an obvious ploy to get people to watch the concert.

Anyway, H.A.K.I. talked a little about how special Style5 was for them and how thankful they were to have such kind _senpais_. Asahi talked about how happy he was for Rei, and Ikuya talked about how Haruka is the best dancer the world has ever seen (I’m exaggerating, but that’s kinda how he sounds about Haruka all the time, okay?)

Kisumi made people scream when he asked the group who they’d wanna date. (Asahi immediately answered “Rei!” with extreme enthusiasm, bless him. Ikuya answered Haruka. Hiyori said he’d rather date Ikuya, which is honestly what I expected from him? Kisumi answered Makoto.)

After that, they introduced Style5 and disappeared backstage.

I was calmer by then, thanks to Kisumi and his distracting presence.

And then Splash Free’s intro started, and I felt myself tearing up again. They showed _the music video_ on the big screen! The one with Rin! It felt like torture! I knew Amakata was a sadistic monster but it was horrifying how many people went still and started shaking from emotions around me. (Suzu laughed, because she is a jerk who is almost as sadistic as Ama.)

They came out and performed the song flawlessly as usual.

It basically went on like that, with them performing the songs perfectly and us shaking with emotions as they sang their singles chronologically.

Yes, they performed each song from every single in chronological order, as if they were taking us on a walk down memory lane.

Of course, with the exception of Relay.

They didn’t sing Relay. I remember, after they sang Aching Horns, some people were whispering about Relay and about how maybe this time they’ll sing it because they’ll obviously debut without Rin now, right? But then Close Up Memories started up, and we sighed in relief.

This group debuting would still be a good and happy memory as long as they didn’t step on Rin’s legacy, I thought.

They went through Mysterious Blue, Clear Blue Departure, Deep3, and then Future Fish. After that, Haruka sang his solo song Ao no Kanata. Makoto did his solo Ryusen no Yukue. Nagisa and Rei sang their duet Summer High Tension!!.

And then, the group did their usual greeting of the audience, and walked towards the main stage together. This was when Makoto said:

> “_I’m happy that you’re all here! If you look around the stage, you’ll see all these cameras. Do you see them?” _And then he waved at one._ “We’ve got a special surprise for you. This concert will be available on DVD! Are you surprised?_”

We screamed, but there was also that underlying fear, because if _this _was the surprise, that meant they might not debut this time either? It was possible, because as previously established, Amakata Miho is a demon who wants to eat our souls.

Nagisa, as always, felt that tension, but instead of trying to defuse it, he said, “Sorry for disappointing you, guys. This is our only surprise this time.” He sounded really sorry, too! He sounded like he was disappointed in them? It was so _sad_ because Nagisa is unrepentant usually, and he will never bow down unless there was really something wrong.

Then, the lights went off.

Everyone screamed, because after that sad expression, all we wanted was for Nagisa to be proven wrong. We wanted Amakata to surprise the Style5 boys too and make them happy.

What we got, as you probably already know, was _so much better_.

Nagisa was asking “What? What? What’s happening?” in a slightly panicked voice, until a video started playing on the screen. As soon as Nagisa saw Amakata in her office and the four of them walking inside, Nagisa _screamed_. “AHHHH! HARU-CHAN!” I didn’t see what he did but people closer to the stage told me Nagisa flying-jumped into Haruka’s side and started crying in his arms?

Anyway, all my focus was on the video. This is the transcript of that conversation, as much as me and Suzu remembers:

> **Amakata:** As a wise woman once said, “_Every great dream begins with a dreamer”_. That’s why I need you prepared for the Tokyo Dome Event.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Prepared for…?
> 
> **Amakata:** We’ll be announcing a special surprise on that day. The four of you will sing Relay after the intermission and we will announce your debut. You’ll re-record that song for the concert.
> 
> [Shocked silence]
> 
> **Rei:** With all due respect, ma’am, I’d like to decline.
> 
> **Amakata:** What?
> 
> **Rei:** It’s not my place to speak about this, but I know for a fact that these three have always been waiting for Rin-san to come back. I’ve never learned the dance to Relay, and it doesn’t make sense to force this issue.
> 
> **Amakata:** Don’t you want to debut? You can learn that song. I know how good you are.
> 
> **Haruka:** He can. He’s good enough to do it.
> 
> **Rei:** But I refuse to.
> 
> **Amakata:** You’re not dreaming high enough.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Is he? He’s dreaming pretty high, I think. (_smiles_) Am I thinking what you’re thinking?
> 
> **Rei:** (_smiles_) Perhaps.
> 
> **Makoto:** I think we all want the same thing.
> 
> **Nagisa:** One for all, all for one?
> 
> **Amakata:** Rin _left_ you, and came back with nothing to show for it.

(As an aside, can I just say how ready to fight the entire audience was at this point? You could see people gearing up to duel Amakata for saying that. And Nagisa’s entire expression in the video _changed_. From that soft smile, his expression shut off completely and it was the first time I ever saw him look like that. Haruka looked ready to fight too, as evidenced by Makoto’s hand on his shoulder trying to subdue him.)

> **Rei:** Amakata-san, he was _amazing_ in that movie. And even in that TV show. Do you know how many times Nagisa-kun watched that?
> 
> **Makoto:** (_laughs softly_) Too many times.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Rin-chan is _the best_! It’s not his fault they can’t appreciate his talent! He was too good for them!
> 
> **Haruka:** They were intimidated.
> 
> **Nagisa:** But they _couldn't_ defeat him, okay? They can never keep him down. No one can do that.
> 
> **Amakata:** He’s been back for a few weeks now. Has he tried contacting any of you? Does he even want to come back?
> 
> **Nagisa:** He needs _time_. Rin-chan’s hurt and we can’t force him to do anything.
> 
> **Rei:** We’re keeping his position open until he’s ready.
> 
> **Makoto:** Rin’s the strongest person I’ve ever met. He won’t lose.
> 
> **Haruka:** We debut with Rin, or we don’t debut at all.

There was a beat of silence at that, and then the lights went on. The entire stadium shook with the force of our screams. Nagisa was still hugging Haruka and crying. Rei was looking up at the ceiling and wiping tears from his eyes.

And Makoto was smiling _so bright_ at someone down the stage.

For people who haven’t been to the Dome concerts: there are special covered seats right beside the stage, and it’s where executives and other AEA idols sit when they watch the AEA concerts. Makoto was smiling at that area.

The big screen lit up again, but this time, it was a feed from one of the cameras in that special area. They panned left from the entrance where H.A.K.I. was happily gesturing to their side. A few seats to the left was Sousuke.

Beside him, crying into his hands, was Rin.

Cue more shouting. I felt like I was dying and being reborn at the same time? I think I reached nirvana.

Makoto was the first one to go down the stage and into the special area. Sousuke not-so-gently pushed Rin to stand up towards Makoto. (Sousuke was _definitely_ laughing. He looked so fond and happy. That, more than anything, confirmed that this is gonna be good. We all know Sousuke doesn’t let anyone in management hurt his people. He always know when good things are happening.)

Haruka and Nagisa followed Makoto down the stage, and they just kinda… stood there around Rin? Waiting him out. Makoto was gently coaxing him, as far as we can tell. It was kinda like a child reaching out a hand to a street cat. He and the others had their microphones off, which made it even more amazing somehow. We couldn’t hear what they were saying but we could see their expressions, you know? It was such a soft, fragile moment.

And then, as Rin cried even harder at whatever Haruka and Makoto were saying, Nagisa just--

He just jumped into Rin’s space and hugged him. Rin didn’t have time to react.

The camera captured his surprise perfectly, and then he hugged back and collapsed into Nagisa’s hold? Makoto and Haruka moved forward to join the group hug.

(Yes, I was full-on bawling at this point. Suzu was teary-eyed. Everyone around us was crying and hugging their friends, and it was a completely emotional affair. I’ve never seen anything like it.)

When Rin calmed down, Nagisa pulled back and immediately went for his shirt.

As an aside, I need you to know that we all noticed he was wearing a bigger concert shirt than his usual and we thought it was a new fashion style. But then he took it off, and he gave it to Rin and it was exactly Rin’s size. So. I don’t know what that means but I love him. (**edit**: He tweeted “I wore Rin-chan’s size (the same as Haru-chan’s) because I wanted him to know he will always be there with us when we perform”. I’m crying again??)

He leaned in to say something, which prompted Rin to tear up all over again. A Junior (I think Shizu?) ran over to give Nagisa a shirt because _seriously_ that boy has to stop stripping in front of people.

Suddenly, the lights changed and a soft intro started playing.

It was _Relay_. Of course.

Asahi gave Rin a microphone.

The four went up the stage to where Rei was waiting. Nagisa immediately pulled Rei to Rin’s side and they awkwardly patted each other on the back. Rin looked so sincere when he said “_Thank you”_ to Rei.

They sang and danced Relay for the first time in three years. Rin knew all the steps and knew all his lines.

Funnily enough, Nagisa forgot a few of his lines, and Rin laughed and told him the lyrics. Haruka eventually just gave up on singing but he knew all the dance steps perfectly. Makoto was sloppy with his steps but it was _super cute_ so we have no complaints. Rei sat on the side of the stage, watching them with a smile.

By the fourth stanza, Rin went to teach Rei the steps, so they were all able to dance the last chorus together as five.

Cue more crying and screaming. It was a lot.

The song ended with the five of them standing in a circle, all smiling at each other. It felt like the start of something beautiful.

So of course, the god of AEA himself, Sousuke Yamazaki, walked up the stage to hand Haruka an envelope. _More _screaming from fans, especially those who’ve seen this happen in other performances. If you’re not an AEA fan, you probably don’t know this but most AEA groups debut when Amakata gives them The Letter in front of an audience. (PKH received the announcement in the middle of a Summer Stars performance, NatsuNao received theirs in Show Off Studios, etc. Amakata likes the genuine reaction when they see The Letter)

Nagisa shouted “Oh no! Rin-chan’s going to cry again!” and Rin elbowed him and said “Shut up! I won’t cry ever again!” (which is a lie, come on Rin.)

Haruka read the message out loud before showing the audience: “_Style5 will debut in four months with these five members_.”

The five hugged again and then took turns giving messages.

> **Rei:** I wasn’t in the Original Style5 and I’ve always felt like someday, I’d have to leave. But I’ve grown to love this group, and I’ve grown to love you all, so I’m thankful for this chance to prove that I belong here.
> 
> **Haruka:** You don’t have to. You already belong.
> 
> **Rei:** (_tearing up_) Uh. Thank you, Haruka-senpai. You made my dream come true. And uh... Makoto-senpai, for accepting me into this group, thank you so much. Nagisa-kun… I--
> 
> **Nagisa:** Yes?
> 
> **Rei:** (_teary laugh_) I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t choose me. Thank you for giving me this chance.
> 
> **Nagisa:** You deserve this, Rei-chan!
> 
> **Rei:** (_clears throat, faces Rin_) ...Rin-san, I’ve heard so many things about you, and I cannot wait to learn from you as well. (_bows_) I’ll be under your care.
> 
> **Rin:** (_bows_) Same here. And Nagisa’s told me a lot about you, too. You’ve worked hard.
> 
> **Nagisa:** So you did read my letters! A-ha!
> 
> **Rin:** Shush. Go on, say your message.
> 
> **Nagisa:** (_laughs then looks at the audience)_ Style5 is my family. It’s my home. I was 9 years old when I became a junior, but it wasn’t until I was 14 that I knew what I really wanted for my future. This is it. This is my dream come true. (_bows_) Thank you for supporting me and for supporting my family through all these years.
> 
> **Rin:** That’s…
> 
> **Makoto:** Surprisingly serious?
> 
> **Nagisa:** Hey! I can be serious!
> 
> **Rin:** Really?
> 
> **Nagisa:** (_pouts_)
> 
> **Rin:** (_laughs_) Thank you for keeping our dreams alive.
> 
> **Nagisa:** It’s not your time to give a message yet. <strike>(_he says! even as he starts tearing up!!!_)</strike>
> 
> **Rin**: Well then, Makoto. Go on.
> 
> **Makoto:** When I first auditioned for AEA, I never imagined I’d end up here. I knew Haru-chan was going far with his talent, but I’d given up on ever catching up to him.
> 
> **Rin:** (_mutters_) That’s coz you hid your talent from me.
> 
> **Makoto:** Thank you, Haru, for always being by my side and coming with me in this journey even when you didn’t want to. And thank you, Rin, for letting me join Style5.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Mako-chan...
> 
> **Rin:** Style5 is Style5 _because_ you’re here.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Yeah! Mako-chan’s voice is the best, that’s why our singles sell.
> 
> **Makoto:** Guys… (_smiles softly_) Thank you for giving me the chance to shine in the spotlight too. You both gave me the confidence to perform. And Rei, you’ve been through a lot but you never faltered. You inspire me everyday we work together.
> 
> **Rei:** Senpai… (_crying_)
> 
> **Makoto:** To all our fans, to everyone here, _you_ are the reason we never gave up. Thank you for sticking with us. (_bows very formally_)
> 
> **Rin:** (_clears throat_) How about you, Haru? A message?
> 
> **Haruka:** ...We’re going to debut with Rin, as we’ve always planned. Please keep on supporting us.
> 
> **Nagisa:** That’s it?
> 
> **Haruka:** Yeah.
> 
> **Rin/Makoto:** (_laughs_)
> 
> **Haruka:** Now, _Leader_, for the final message…
> 
> **Rin:** Wow, I spent years trying to make you call me that, and now you mock me.
> 
> **Haruka:** Get on with it.
> 
> **Rin:** God, never change, Haru. Okay! (_claps hands once_) I won’t do any dramatic speeches since they’ve got that covered. (_bows low, then in a strict but soft voice_) I am sorry for making you all wait for me. I’m not sure if I deserve your loyalty, but I will work hard to prove that I still have something to bring to this group.

<strike>(No, seriously, I _will_ fight Amakata for saying that even as a prank. We all know Rin’s a lil anxious boy since he was a kid :| )</strike>

> **Rin**: (_straightens up, looks at the audience_) I learned invaluable lessons while I was abroad. I don’t regret my choices, but I know some of you love these four because of the past years when I wasn’t with them. I hope I can make you like me. Please support Style5 from now on, too.
> 
> **Nagisa:** That sounded like a speech.
> 
> **Rin:** Shut up.
> 
> **Makoto:** I think you forgot to say one thing.
> 
> **Rin:** What?
> 
> **Makoto/Haruka:** Welcome home, Rin.
> 
> **Rin:** (_looks away_) Right.
> 
> **Nagisa:** Are you crying again?
> 
> **Rin:** No. Shut up.
> 
> **Rei:** Senpai, your answer?
> 
> **Rin:** Yeah. Uh. I’m home.

The lights dimmed and the concert “ended” there because Amakata is the dramatic queen of the idol world. It took the audience five minutes to start chanting “Encore!” because we needed the time to compose ourselves from all that emotion. They came back in their Future Fish suits (sans Rin but with HAKI) and performed Future Fish one more time. Then they said their final goodbyes and asked for Rin to come back on stage so they could all bow together.

And… that was it. That was the mini-live that changed this fandom forever.


	7. sliding into your dms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isukou backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're the only "real" pairing so i'm giving isukou this
> 
> (unless i end up making chat chapters from the style5 groupchat where they reveal The Truth,,,)

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

I think I need time away from fandom. See you later, 6ths. I’ll be back.

* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ @styleisuzu  
  
If I get another anon telling me I’m delusional  
  
I will start a riot. They don’t understand how important Rin is to me.  
  
Oh no. Wait. Sorry.  
  
tell me their names and I’ll fight them for you  
  
Sorry. I thought I was messaging Aki.  
  
np  
  
what’s eating you? i can listen  
  
if it’s fighting rin haters, i’m always ready  
  
I'm fine!  
  
Sorry for the wrong send! I'll get out of your inbox  
  
we’re good  
  
all our matching rin icons are confusing  
  
seriously tho, fuck whoever said that  
  
rin never lets us down  
  
Right? He loves this team so much.  
  
The least we could do is support him.  
  
It's not the time to fight.  
  
only assholes start fights during times like this  
  
I thought you were this fandom's asshole.  
  
oh-ho  
  
miss polite-as-fuck has spunk  
  
:| sorry  
  
dw i like it  
  
you're right  
  
i AM the asshole in this fandom  
  
they need to get off my territory  
  
So you'll fight them?  
  
(งಠ_ಠ)ง  
  
yeeep  
  
Good luck with that  
  
Fandom's too chaotic, I might take a break.  
  
aw :(  
  
don't let them push you out of your place  
  
you make this fandom better  
  
That is so sweet!  
  
:O  
  
no  
  
I didn't know you were such a sweet person.  
  
i will fight you  
  
:D  
  
Thanks. I feel better now.  
  
so you won't go on hiatus?  
  
Idk. Might still do?  
  
I think I just need a break.  
  
It’s stupid but Rin is very important to me.  
  
And him having a loving group makes me feel safer.  
  
Having him be isolated reminds me of bad things.  
  
It reminds me of my experiences in school.  
  
I guess I project my own feelings on him too much.  
  
Sorry, oversharing.  
  
nah it's fine  
  
i get what you're saying  
  
take whatever time you need  
  
you don't owe us shit anyway  
  
take care of yourself  
  
You are really nicer than I expected.  
  
I WILL fight you  
  
ohhhhh you got the capital letters out!!  
  
I’m flattered!  
  
you're not as nice as i expected  
  
:3  
  


* * *

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

I don't need to prove myself to you. Your trash opinions are your own.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

I'm not even looking into fandom lately, and you still find ways to make me feel bad about myself.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

I don't want to make my posts friend-locked. I want this fandom to stay open to new fans. But don't test me.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Zaki told me to prioritize myself over whatever this fandom wants from me. She was right.

  


flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @transfive

tell me who to block, ok? I'm always on your side.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @blooming6th

Thanks. It's just exhausting sometimes, but I'll get over this.

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @transfive

You're my best gal pal, okay? No one's allowed to bully my girl!!

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @blooming6th

I don't think those words mean what you think they mean.

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @transfive

They absolutely do because I said so. You are my female best friend who is somehow prettier than me even tho I am more fashionable.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @blooming6th

Thanks, Hana<3

* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ @styleisuzu  
  
I am ready to fight any time, okay? call me  
  
Capital letters AND punctuations!  
  
Way to make a girl feel special♥  
  
aw babe, are you flirting with me ;)  
  
I thought that was you ;)  
  
No, but seriously. I'm fine!  
  
I'm used to this.  
  
ugh that sucks??  
  
what the fuck  
  
you shouldn't have to be used to transphobes  
  
It's a waste of time to think about them.  
  
So I don't.  
  
you are a saint  
  
and a much better human being than we deserve  
  
Thanks. It's true.  
  
so humble too!!!  
  
:)  
  
Thanks for worrying about me!  
  
:O  
  
I've never worried in my life ever  
  
Sure, Jan.  
  
kou using memes? i feel blessedt  
  


* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ✔  
@styleisuzu

New Dance Video is up! We're doing Mysterious Blue!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @styleisuzu

Looks great! I love your synchronization!!!

Matsuoka is King  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @styleisuzu

Good job! Another Mikosibling success :) I'm glad you chose this song!

* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ @styleisuzu  
  
You're Isuzu of the Mikosiblings, right?  
  
yes?  
  
are you stalking me  
  
Yes  
  
you don't have to, darlin'  
  
: *  
  
Haha  
  
I wanted to ask for an interview?  
  
For you and your siblings.  
  
oooohhhh  
  
that's cool  
  
is it for school?  
  
Yes! It's for a project about athletic people.  
  
you think i'm athletic?  
  
You're dancers! lol  
  
And you obviously have good muscles.  
  
you say the sweetest things ;)  
  
okay  
  
send me the details  
  


* * *

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Finally met up in person with @styleisuzu!!!

  


better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
@styleisuzu

No one told me @transfive was this cute :|

* * *

flowerin' chigusa @blooming6th  
  
omg Hana  
  
oh my gooood  
  
What happened?  
  
I went to meet the Mikosiblings for a class  
  
Oh! Was that today?  
  
Is Sei as hot as he is on video?  
  
I didn't notice?  
  
I was too distracted by Isuzu Mikoshiba's everything  
  
Ohhh?  
  
That's gay  
  
I'm gay thanks  
  
How was it? You met her first, right?  
  
She called me cute.  
  
We talked about muscles and she hugged me.  
  
She hugged me with those arms, Hana.  
  
It was a lot.  
  
I'm proud of you for surviving that.  
  
Thank you.  
  
You got her number tho, right?  
  
Yes! We're texting now!  
  
yeees girl!!! woo suzu!!!!  
  
I shall try my best.  
  
I'm real glad you're not having a gay panic  
  
I'm too straight to help with that  
  
No, it's fine.  
  
I already had my gay panic when I met Aki.  
  
Ai talked me through it  
  
You have... a type, huh  
  
I can neither confirm nor deny that.  
  
lol  
  
Imagine goint to a meet-up and seeing them both  
  
side-by-side  
  
while they're both wearing sleeveless shirts  
  
I'll die  
  
Do you want me to die, Hana  
  
I'm personally inviting them to the next event.  
  
It's Nagisa's birthday!!  
  
So a beach party would work, right? :D  
  
I hate you.  
  
I'm so excited to see this go down!!!  
  
D:  
  


  


* * *

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

It’s been a year since Rin left for LA so I met up with @rinsaccent and @styleisuzu to watch Samurai Kid.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Ai-chan cried with me during the graveyard scene but we discovered Suzu has no heart. She never cried during the whole movie.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

?? ‘discovered’? i thought it was common sense that i dont have one

  


Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

You have a point.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

But then, haven’t we established that you’re secretly nice?

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

um??

  
  


Matsuoka is King  
@rinsaccent

@blooming6th Your best friend is hopeless.

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinsaccent

It's funny, isn't it?

Matsuoka is King  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @blooming6th

Honestly? A little.

* * *

Matsuoka is King @rinsaccent  
  
You should probably ask her out.  
  
What?  
  
I felt like a third wheel.  
  
You were both pining.  
  
Suzu should never pine. She's the cool one.  
  
We were not pining!  
  
And... I'm working on it.  
  
Is there anything I can help with?  
  
No, it's fine.  
  
Are you going to the watch party?  
  
At Yazaki-san's?  
  
Yeah, I'm going to ask Suzu out before that.  
  
Good luck!  
  
You look cute together :)  
  
♥♥♥  
  


* * *

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ✔  
@styleisuzu

me: i've always thought you were cute and i like you more now. do you want to go out with me?  
kou:

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

anyway, i got a cute girlfriend now lol die of jealousy

  
  


Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

not to brag but...

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

the thirst

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @styleisuzu

Haha why are you trolling your own girlfriend?

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @MakosVocals

she knows what she signed up for

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu @MakosVocals

I do know ;;

* * *

flowerin' chigusa @blooming6th  
  
She asked me out before I could do it  
  
omg???  
  
Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you!!!!!  
  
That was fast  
  
It's only been, what, less than a year?  
  
Since you met up?  
  
You've not living up to the lesbian meme  
  
It's Suzu though  
  
That's fair  
  
I'm pretty sure we've been flirting  
  
for at least a year and a half, maybe two  
  
You've been flirting since you slid into her DMs  
  
I did not do that.  
  
You kind of did  
  
It was a wrong-send.  
  
Uh-huh  
  
Or as I like to call it, a (dm)eet-cute  
  
If you've going to use this to write a fic  
  
at least do a nagirin one?  
  
Aw you know me so well♥  
  
But nah, HaruRin all the way ^^  
  
If Nagisa was in love, he'd confess faster!!  
  
HaruRin are the kings of pining  
  
You know what? You're right  
  
:p  
  


* * *

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

My girlfriend @styleisuzu bought me tickets for the Tokyo Dome mini-live!!! ♥♥♥

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @transfive

wow!!!! that's true love!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messages code from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)  
tweet builder [here](https://ktddaeng.github.io/AO3TweetBuilder/)


	8. [translation] Popolo Dec 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Style5 group interview

Hana (**flowerinstyle**) posted in **scan_5**:

12 November 2016 @ 7:12 pm

_Entry tags_: _Popolo, 2016: Dec, DL, Translation_

## Popolo December 2016

**Nagisa:** The theme for today is ‘dark days’. Oh! It’s so edgy. Rin-chan should answer this.

**Rin:** I’m not _edgy_.

**Nagisa:** Sure, sure. How about, Rei-chan? You were in a goth band, right?

**Rei:** It was not a goth band. I was in a Visual Kei band.

**Nagisa:** Sure, sure. Those two things are different.

**Rei:** They are! Visual Kei is--

**Makoto:** Nagisa-kun, please stop doing that.

**Nagisa:** What am I doing?

**Rin:** Quit trying to act innocent, little devil.

**Nagisa:** I’m an angel! I won #1 ‘most angelic idol’ this year too!

**Haruka:** He’s not a little devil.

**Nagisa:** See! Haru-chan believes in me!

**Rin:** He spoils you.

**Haruka:** And you don’t?

**Makoto:** (_laughs_) Haru’s got a point.

**Rei:** We are getting off-topic. When they said ‘dark days’, did they mean…? Um.

**Rin:** When I left.

**Rei:** When I joined officially?

**Nagisa:** Ugh, I don’t like this topic.

**Makoto:** I think dark days mean more than that, though. It wasn’t a single moment.

**Nagisa:** How about we define which our dark days moment is?

**Haruka:** Sounds depressing.

**Nagisa:** Do it for the fans, Haru-chan. They like knowing the stories behind the camera. Okay, I’ll start! The darkest days was when Rin-chan came back to Japan and didn’t tell us.

**Makoto:** Ah.

**Haruka:** You called him.

**Nagisa:** I did! Rin-chan was being so stubborn and mean!

**Rin:** I wasn’t trying to be mean.

**Rei:** You just thought they wouldn’t like you back.

**Rin:** Yeah.

**Nagisa:** That’s so stupid. I’ve always wanted you back. I wrote that in my letters!

**Haruka:** He stopped reading them.

**Rin:** How did you--?

**Haruka:** Sousuke.

**Rin:** That traitor…

**Nagisa:** Anyway! Rin-chan was stubborn and mean and I didn’t like it.

**Makoto:** Those were the darkest days for me, too.

**Haruka:** You talked with--

**Makoto:** Yeah, with Sasabe-san! I talked with him and asked him what I should do. He told me I shouldn’t do anything rash.

**Nagisa:** Rash?

**Makoto:** Kidnap Rin?

**Rin:** You’re too nice to do that.

**Makoto:** We did plan to kidnap Haru-chan before.

**Rin:** ...fair.

**Nagisa:** Was that Rei-chan’s dark moment too?

**Rei:** No, I didn’t know Rin-san back then, so…

**Rin:** You were angry at me.

**Rei:** Yes. It was not ‘dark’ for me because I was too angry to be sad.

**Rin:** (_wry laugh_) You did tell that to my face before. I’m sorry. I honestly thought you all would be happier without me in the group.

**Makoto:** And you know now that that’s not true, right?

**Rin:** Well, yeah, I guess. You made it pretty clear.

**Nagisa:** I won’t stop reminding you!

**Rei:** How about Haruka-san? Was that your darkest days too?

**Haruka:** Maybe. But… When we released Dried Up Youthful Fame…

**Nagisa:** Our fans were angry.

**Makoto:** Ah, that was bad, wasn’t it? It felt like everyone hated us.

**Haruka:** They were unfair to Rei.

**Nagisa:** Rei-chan was working so hard! Yeah, I didn’t like that either.

**Rin:** That might be my choice for darkest days too.

**Rei:** It was before you were cast in Dome Sweet Home?

**Rin:** Hm, yeah. I had no job, no prospects, and then I saw what happened to you guys. It was hard.

**Nagisa:** You were fine with Rei-chan being added, though.

**Rin:** Yeah, I was. Of course I was. You were Leader Successor and you knew what you had to do. I trusted you.

**Makoto:** But…?

**Rin:** I don’t know. It’s stupid. Let’s move on.

**Nagisa:** Noooo! We’re talking about this!

**Rei:** I think it is necessary too. I am curious about what you thought.

**Rin:** It was a logical move on your part, and Amakata’s, to add a member when my future was so bleak. But it was disheartening to think I left you and made you go through bad things without any reason. I left you and I had nothing to show for it.

**Nagisa:** That’s not right.

**Rin:** I know that now, but back then…

**Nagisa:** You didn’t say. When you wrote me back.

**Rin:** It was lame. You had your hands full.

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun didn’t add me to replace you, though.

**Rin:** You really believe that?

**Rei:** ...Well.

**Nagisa:** Hey! I didn’t replace Rin-chan! And Rei-chan won the contest, like I did. He deserved to have the same prize as me.

**Rei:** I thought you chose me because I reminded you of Rin-san.

**Nagisa:** You did? I’m sorry! It wasn’t like that!

**Haruka:** You’re different from Rin.

**Rin:** Is it just me, or does your tone imply you like Rei better?

**Haruka:** It does.

**Rin:** Who’s mean now?!

**Makoto:** (_laughs_) Haru-chan, stop teasing Rin!

**Nagisa:** Haru-chan’s protective of Rei-chan.

**Rin:** And Rei’s protective of Haru. I get it, I get it.

**Nagisa:** Has everyone said their darkest days moment?

**Makoto:** Rei hasn’t.

**Rei:** I think it was _Dried Up Youthful Fame_, too. I had to deactivate my twitter. Amakata-san confiscated my phone.

**Nagisa:** They were being so mean to Rei-chan.

**Makoto:** Haru almost deleted his twitter because he was so angry.

**Nagisa:** I thought he was going to tweet something.

**Haruka:** I was.

**Rei:** That’s why our phones were confiscated! It wasn’t that big of a deal but…

**Haruka:** It was a big deal.

**Makoto:** Yeah, you deserved better than that.

**Rin:** It was rough for you, huh?

**Rei:** I believe it was something we had to go through, to reach what we have now.

**Nagisa:** That’s the spirit! We’re all Bright Days from now on, anyway! And everyone loves Rei-chan now~!

**Makoto:** Even though there were a lot of dark days, we survived. That’s what matters.

**Rei:** We are stronger because of it.

Download links: **Mega** | **Mediafire**

[Page 1 of 9]

[**<< 1 **2 3 … 9 **>>**]

fallenleaves   
November 16 2016, 7:20pm UTC

Thank you for uploading and translating! This was an extremely important interview. I’m glad they broached the topic.

flowerinstyle   
November 16 2016, 7:22pm UTC

Right? It really feels like a brand new era now because of this.

musclemania   
November 16 2016, 7:21pm UTC

Thanks, Hana! This made me emotional :|

flowerinstyle   
November 16 2016, 7:25pm UTC

Yeah, same. Remembering those times was painful.

pudgerights   
November 16 2016, 7:22pm UTC

Thank you for this! Will you upload the Duet and Potato scans?

flowerinstyle   
November 16 2016, 7:25pm UTC

Yes! I’m scanning them now. I probably won’t translate, though.

pudgerights   
November 16 2016, 7:26pm UTC

It makes sense. This is the most interesting one in the batch.

pudgerights   
November 16 2016, 7:22pm UTC

Thank you as always!


	9. Style 101 Kyoto RinRei Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Rei go on a location shoot to find the best spots in Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this was one of my favorite chapters

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Our typesetter is late, we can’t find a decent raw, and everyone else is sick, so we’re doing some old-fashioned livetweeting.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Please don’t reply to the tweets. Instead, quote-tweet if you must.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

I won’t be translating everything. We’ll still sub this episode as soon as we can. This thread is only for sharing the golden RinRei moments we were gifted.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Mute this thread if you want to experience the episode properly without spoilers. Stay tuned if you want to know about it right now.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

The episode started with Rei sitting alone outside Garden Museum Hiei. He asks the staff where the other members are.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Staff-san: “You’re our host for this segment. We’re waiting for an expert on Kyoto spots.”  
"Oh! I'm going to interview an expert? What an honor!"

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin is the expert!!  
"Rin-san! Why are you- Oh! You're the expert? (laughs) I thought it would be someone from the Cultural Department."  
"Hey! I lived in Kyoto for 5 years and I spent a lot of time here while doing stage plays!"

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: Today's request is from Kana-san of Nagasaki. She wrote,"please show us your favorite places in Kyoto"  
"That's a short request."  
"But Kyoto is a big place, so we're separated into two groups this time. Studio team and Location team."

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

(As stated above, we won’t be translating the studio segments. This is exclusively a RinRei thread.)

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

In Garden Museum Hiei:  
Rin: "It's important to put your best foot forward so we'll go to the most beautiful museum I've ever been in. This beauty is exclusive to Kyoto."

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

For reference, this is what Garden Museum Hiei looks like.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

(Informational tour talks are also not included in this thread. They're long and it's better to watch the video when it comes out. Please dm us if you have a copy of this episode.)

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

In the Museum Café-- Rin: This place holds an important memory for me. This is where I brought Haru when he visited me while I was doing a stage play. This is where I told him about my dream.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rei: Why here?  
Rin:I guess because I thought he would understand the beauty of this place. He's in his own world a lot but he knows art. He's like a living painting, right?  
Rei: He is!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Next stop: Ito Kyuemon Tea Room.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rei: Have you brought a member here?  
Rin: The theater is nearby so we've all been here but I brought Nagisa here recently.  
Rei: Oh! I saw that in Nagisa-kun's twitter!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: Nagisa doesn't like green tea so I dared him when we were 12 to come with me to eat here. We've been going ever since.  
Rei: Thank you for bringing me here, too!  
Rin: You're a member of Style5. Of course, you had to come, too.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Staff brought in a special request from Nagisa-kun: "Please go to the Jishu Shrine and show us the Love stones.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: This isn't a date tour!  
Rei: That's a love shrine to check your romantic compatibility! We shouldn't force Rin-san to go!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Staff comment on the screen: "They still went anyway. As always, Nagisa-san is the winner."

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: We have to walk ten meters with our eyes closed? Impossible.  
Rei: Besides, we aren't lovers. It's disrespectful to this tradition.  
Rin: Yeah! Respect tradition, Nagisa!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: Besides, if we want to learn about our compatibility, we should write a song instead.  
Rei: You'd do that with me?  
Rin: Of course. It's about time we do a duet, right?

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: Nagisa doesn't like green tea so I dared him when we were 12 to come with me to eat here. We've been going ever since.  
Rei: Thank you for bringing me here, too!  
Rin: You're a member of Style5. Of course, you had to come, too.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Next stop: Philosopher's path!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: This is where we wrote Relay. We should try writing here.  
Rei: You wrote Relay here?!  
Rin: When I was doing Yoshitsune, they visited me. We wrote it while we walked this path.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: Sucks that there's no cherry blossoms right now. They were blooming when we wrote it.  
Rei: Oh! That's why it had such a spring-like feel! And you used cherry blossoms for your metaphors!

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

They finish the tour in Kurama Onsen.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Staff-san: We have a letter for Ryuugazaki-kun.  
Rei: Oh! Let me see... 'Dear Rei-chan, Kana-san from Nagasaki is a fake name. Rin-chan wrote the request... Nagisa-kun sent this."

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rei: You requested this? Why?  
Rin: They weren't supposed to say that! Damn it, Nagisa!  
Rei: Rin-san?  
Rin: It's... it's a gift, okay? You deserved to know these things as a Style5 member.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

(Rei cried! Please send us this video so we could sub it quickly! Please! This fandom deserves this sweet crying boy!!!)

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

Rin: You didn't know me but when Amakata offered to give you a debut, you fought with them. I will forever be thankful for that.

Style5 Subs   
@weare6th

(This is mod Ai speaking. Please. We are begging. They ended the segment with a two-shot of them in the onsen. We need an HD copy.)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

I'm so glad they did this! They bonded! Thank you Nagisa for the reveal. You are heaven-sent.

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Rin: You didn't know me but when Amakata offered to give you a debut, you fought with them. I will forever be thankful for that.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

I already had an inkling when they said the requester was "Kana-san from Nagasaki" because that name is iconic.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

For those who don't know, "Kana-san from Nagasaki" was Rin's first role (Funeral Over the Bridge). That's how she introduced herself in the first scene. (Yes, Rin played a young girl.)

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

replying to  @transfive

as expected of you lol I can't believe you immediately thought of that.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @blooming6th

It's my favorite movie!!! And Kana was really iconic, okay?

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

kou: samurai kid is my fave movie  
also kou: funeral over the bridge is my favorite movie

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

Don't expose me!

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

no but seriously what's your favorite for real for real

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

Funeral Over the Bridge is a cinematic masterpiece and Kana changed my life. Samurai Kid is my trash western film child who is a little wonky but it has a good heart!!

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

i hate that this makes perfect sense to me

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

I also love that this episode was oozing with Romantic!Rin vibes. He's so sweet and poetic and has so much love in his heart!

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

I’m so glad Rei got to experience a Kyoto tour. He may not have grown up with them in the agency but he still gets to share these places with them.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

This was Rin’s way of saying not only “thank you” but “you’re part of my family now” ♥

  


* * *

  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

the layers to this!!!!!!

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Rin: Nagisa doesn't like green tea so I dared him when we were 12 to come with me to eat here. We've been going ever since.  
Rei: Thank you for bringing me here, too!  
Rin: You're a member of Style5. Of course, you had to come, too.

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

1) they dared each other!! cute!!  
2) WE'VE BEEN GOING EVER SINCE?? noice

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

also i was [eye emoji] at the "you're a member of style5" bit because it really did feel like Rin was choosing places to welcome Rei into the group officially??? felt like The Perfect Date y'kno

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

this was SO CUTE thank you so much matsuoka rin for my life

  
  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

ahem anyway  
Haru, in the studio, glaring at the screen: that's MY kohai :|

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

jk i love how Haru went all soft every time Rin said something about Rei being a member of S5

  


* * *

  


Zaki   
@MakosVocals

this thread is a gift that keeps on giving  
(thank you for your hard work!!!)

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Our typesetter is late, we can’t find a decent raw, and everyone else is sick, so we’re doing some old-fashioned livetweeting.

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

Will this end the debate about whether or not Rin hates Rei (or the other way around?) It should, but it probably won't.

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

Can we, as a fandom, just accept that Style5 is made of love and acceptance?

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

Other than showing us that Rin accepts Rei 100%, this was also a reminder of what s3 had been through. They wrote Relay in Kyoto! Despite being Tokyo Juniors!!

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

No matter how open Nagisa is, there are still a lot of things we don’t know about s5’s past. Rin is opening up both to Rei and us.

  
  


Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

Yoshitsune was back in 2010-2011, right? That means they might have started writing the song before the unit was properly formed?

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

replying to  @transfive

Oh! Yeah! It’s the first thing they did as a group? :’)

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

replying to  @MakosVocals

The more we learn about Relay, the more I love that song.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @blooming6th @MakosVocals

same

  
  


Zaki   
@MakosVocals

Did anyone else notice how he said “Why here?” instead of asking about what Rin’s dream is? Doesn’t that mean Rei already knows what Rin told Haru?

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Rei: Why here?  
Rin:I guess because I thought he would understand the beauty of this place. He's in his own world a lot but he knows art. He's like a living painting, right?  
Rei: He is!

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

I didn't think about that! You're right! He must already know what Rin told Haru.

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

replying to  @transfive

Do you think Haru told Rei before Rin came back?

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

tbh? I doubt it. They were very touchy about the subject of Rin back then. I can't imagine them going that deep.

Zaki   
@MakosVocals

replying to  @transfive

I guess, but I’m imagining a Rei who’s unimpressed of Rin and a Haruka who wants to explain why Rin is so important. That would explain why Rei was so adamant about waiting for Rin with the others?

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

Oh! That makes sense. We never did figure out why Rei became so ride-or-die for Rin.

  
  


Zaki   
@MakosVocals

In other news, the Chinese fandom provided the most important screencap!!! thanks!!!

  


* * *

  


Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

Fun activity: A Tour specifically composed of these places + you rip the audio from this and you listen to it while touring

Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

Better yet, @RinMatsuoka should record a tour guide spiel with little stories about baby Style5. It’ll sell, I bet.

  
  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

replying to  @UozumiTaku

where's the kickstarter

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @UozumiTaku

I'll buy it! This is a great idea!

  
  


Zaki   
@MakosVocals

replying to  @UozumiTaku

Having the five of them make a tour guide recording of Kyoto would sell as well as their albums.

Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals @UozumiTaku

We should do a fan gathering based on this.

Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @rinstan @MakosVocals

Yes please!

  


* * *

  


ohoho girlsヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ   
@styl4

replying to  @transfive

"this isn't a date tour!" lol could have fooled me

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Rin: This isn't a date tour!  
Rei: That's a love shrine to check your romantic compatibility! We shouldn't force Rin-san to go!

Dark Side Nagisa🔒   
@NotRealButHere

replying to  @styl4

They didn't even have to go to the Love Shrine for it to be a date tour

  


* * *

  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

not to be too harurins but i'm pretty sure all these places are Date Places because can you imagine rin inviting haruka out to the FLOWER museum and it NOT being a date? check and mate

Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

replying to  @blooming6th

Yeah. Us nagirins can say 'rin finding ways to make nagisa eat other types of food? that's normal" but the museum of flowers........ [eye emoji]

flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

replying to  @rinstan

thank you for the acknowledgment. I feel like I won something.

Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

replying to  @blooming6th

This may be a ReiRin date but it is also confirmation of a chibi harurin date. Congratulations!!! o/

  
  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

I Keep On Winning \o/

  


* * *

  


better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

my favorite part of this episode

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Staff brought in a special request from Nagisa-kun: "Please go to the Jishu Shrine and show us the Love stones.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

my least favorite part of the episode

Style5 Subs @weare6th

Rin: We have to walk ten meters with our eyes closed? Impossible.  
Rei: Besides, we aren't lovers. It's disrespectful to this tradition.  
Rin: Yeah! Respect tradition, Nagisa!

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

nagisa should be my favorite, he's the only one who understands me

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

fuck tradition, aim for the top of the love shrine

  
  


flowerin' chigusa   
@blooming6th

replying to  @styleisuzu

1) Nagisa doesn't have your ideal type of muscles so,,,  
2) I don't think the love shrine is a competition

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

replying to  @blooming6th

1) tragic,,, 2) everything is a competition if you try hard enough

  
  


Kazu   
@RealKazuki

I'm challenging @styleisuzu to the love shrine challenge.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

replying to  @RealKazuki

wow???? fool???????

  
  


Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @RealKazuki

with who? lol

Kazu   
@RealKazuki

replying to  @UozumiTaku

if you won’t support me, I’ll find a new boyfriend to help me win

Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @RealKazuki

lol good luck and rip

  
  


Rin Protection Squad   
@transfive

I'm not going to the Love Shrine no matter how many times you ask :)

Takuya   
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @transfive

they could just go together, i guess?

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

replying to  @UozumiTaku @transfive

gross. hey, @RealKazuki come collect your husband

  
  


better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ ✔   
@styleisuzu

anyway i took a pic of them in the shrine. they cute

  


* * *

  


Two For One   
@kirishimaz

check your dms!!!!

Style5 Subs @weare6th

(Rei cried! Please send us this video so we could sub it quickly! Please! This fandom deserves this sweet crying boy!!!)

Two For One   
@kirishimaz

cannot believe they attacked me like this!!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!!!

  


* * *

  


your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

I want to be honest with you all right now. I became a fan of s5 after Rin left. Rei is my favorite member. The past few months have been weird for me.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

Before this episode, I hadn’t decided yet what I felt about Rin. Watching him now makes me realize why you all love him so much.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

There are some people saying this is a pr stunt and doesn’t reflect Rin’s real feelings. I’d like to disagree.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

Rei wears his heart on his sleeve. You know he’s not a good actor yet, and he’s not an ideal idol. He doesn’t know how to fake it.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

That’s why, whatever Rin’s true purpose is, I can’t judge. I don’t know him. But I know Rei, and I know when he’s genuinely happy.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

Rei is pleasantly surprised at every turn in this episode. He keeps getting these lovely little snippets about the people he loves. It’s a /gift/.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

I don’t think Rin had to go this far if it was a PR stunt. These are info we never heard before. He wants Rei AND US to understand that Rei is a member now.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

Will always be. This is a gift and a promise.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

At least, as far as @rinstan has told me, this is the kind of thing Rin does naturally. He’s an expert at giving people the spotlight they deserve.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

Nagisa was the one who exposed him, anyway. He didn’t want us to know that it was his gift. Rei obviously knew that.

your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

tldr; this was a nice gesture from Rin, and Rei appreciates it. We should, too.

  
  


your Mom™   
@KurimiyaAkane

His expression when he read Nagisa's note is the same expression he had when he got Haruka's Valentine's gift, so you know it was genuine happiness.

  


* * *

  


Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

I have no words. Yeah, this is exactly the kind of plot Rin pulls off effortlessly. He is such a good man.

Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

I need time to process this.

Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

The only thing I want to say is: @NagisaHazuki thank you for your service. And please pitch the idea of shooting a pv in Kyoto next time.

  
  


Matsuoka is King   
@rinsaccent

It fills me with joy that we have video confirmation now of how much they enjoy each other's company!!

  


* * *

  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔   
@NagisaHazuki

I gotchu ☆～（ゝ。∂）

Nagisa Hazuki ✔   
@NagisaHazuki

Rin-chan banned me from sharing anything more because I already revealed his secret in the show.

Nagisa Hazuki ✔   
@NagisaHazuki

Rei-chan said it’s okay to share some, though. Like how Rei-chan spent half the time in Hiei taking pictures and sending it to our group chat!

Nagisa Hazuki ✔   
@NagisaHazuki

Someday, we will shoot a PV in Philosopher’s Path. I promise!

  


* * *

  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔   
@NagisaHazuki

(I lied. Please have this picture.)


	10. Love Starts at Apartment 304 [Twitter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my emotional support unnecessarily finnicky fic  
writing down the html is mind-numbing, which is exactly what i need!!!  
i've edited the other parts to fit the skin (i'm still figuring out what i want the other parts to look like)
> 
> anyway. i actually have like 20+ chapters of this in a doc but i want to do this when i Need to Not Think  
you don't need to interact, it's fine.

Makoto Tachibana ✔  
@MakotoTachibana

Love Starts at Apartment 304's DVD is out now! bit.ly/SiU23

Haruka Nanase ✔  
@HarukaNanase

If you liked Love Starts, buy the DVD bit.ly/SiU23

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

This reminds me... has Rin-chan watched Love Starts?

Sousuke Yamazaki ✔  
@YamazakiSousuke

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Can confirm. We watched it as soon as he was back in Japan.

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @YamazakiSousuke

Did he cry?

Sousuke Yamazaki ✔  
@YamazakiSousuke

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

What do you think?

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @YamazakiSousuke

Do you have pictures?

Sousuke Yamazaki ✔  
@YamazakiSousuke

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

I have something better :)

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

replying to  @NagisaHazuki @YamazakiSousuke

Stop.

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

Who else wants pictures of Rin-chan crying over Love Starts?

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Me

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

me

flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Me

Kazu  
@RealKazuki

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Me

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Me

Matsuoka is King  
@rinsaccent

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Me

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

Sou-chan sent me something~ :3

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

[sou-chan voice] i'll allow one (1) screenshot.

  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

I can't show you the video but I'll tell you this: Rin-chan was watching that last scene with Mako-chan. He REALLY likes the movie, guys.

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @YamazakiSousuke

I owe you my entire life.

  
  


better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

holy shit that is so soft

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

but ridiculous?? who cries at shoujo manga adaptations??? rin, apparently

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @styleisuzu

Let him be! He's Pure Of Heart✨

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

tru

  
  


flowerin' chigusa  
@blooming6th

me: Love Starts is cliche and I only watched it to see Haru's face  
me now, after watching Rin cry over it: LOVE STARTS? A CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE

  


* * *

  


Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

On a more serious note, Haru and Makoto did an amazing job in Love Starts and they deserve so much credit. They sold those characters well.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

I know shoujo could be flat and generic, but it’s also a genre that shows pure love. They show raw emotion, that embarrassing all-encompassing passion.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

And given the right cast, every shoujo can bloom into a beautiful story.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

Haru gave us a Yuuki who is cold because of trauma, who wants warmth but is afraid of being burned. Makoto gave us an Akito who is kind but is tired of being chosen last, who wants something for himself for once.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

There was depth in their characters because of the acting choices they made. I appreciate that. It’s obvious they worked hard for their roles.

  
  


Makoto Tachibana ✔  
@MakotoTachibana

replying to  @RinMatsuoka

Thanks, Rin-chan! :)

Makoto Tachibana ✔  
@MakotoTachibana

replying to  @RinMatsuoka

We learned a lot from watching you act.

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

Rin-chan's so CUTE♥♥♥

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

"You've both always been talented. Obviously. You don't need to flatter me."

  
  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

He doesn’t believe Mako-chan but it’s true!!! We learn so much from watching Rin-chan! Even Haru-chan watches Rin-chan’s films, you know?

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

Haru-chan doesn’t even own a DVD player! He doesn’t know what netflix is! He has a netflix show!!!

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

I put it in a private message for a reason, Nagisa >:(

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @RinMatsuoka

But how will they know how cute you are? :O

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

I hate you.

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @RinMatsuoka

Love you too( ˘ ³˘)♥

  


* * *

  


Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Not to rain on our collective parades, but I saw something that made me cringe re: Love Starts.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

Director Kinoshita in ZIP: “This was a fantasy. That's an important factor. Yuuki was first in the lease and it was destined that she would fall in love with him. It’s nice, that kind of magic.”

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

(cont'd) “The premise was that whoever rented Apt 304 would fall in love. Since it was those two, they fell in love. They just went the long way.”

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

It feels wrong. I know they showed the lease in the last scene, but I thought that was just a cute reminder, not a proof.

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

It’s like they’re putting all that development into a neat little magic box.

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @transfive

mako made a comment in another interview that's loads better. I'll DM you the video.

  


* * *

  


Zaki  
@MakosVocals

I love it when Makoto gets his righteous boots on. He’s obviously pissed but he won’t show it. It’s scarier that way.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

The way he said “The movie isn’t about who she will end up with, or if the magic was real. The movie was about choosing for yourself.” mmmm good

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

“Putting it in simple terms would take away from the strength it took for her to choose the person she loved but who posed a harsher future.” He is so eloquent when he’s angry :)

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

And he’s completely right! Akito was a safe space, like the apartment. He would always be kind to her and her family loved him! He had no baggage!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

But Yuuki was compatible with her in a way that no one else has ever been. It’s hard, and he is prickly, but when she’s with him, she feels so much more!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Akito saw that! And it was actually a brilliant twist that letting go was the most selfish choice? He could never be happy if he’s number 2, if he can’t move on!

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Allowing her to choose him and being content with that watered-down love would have been a “selfless” choice, compared to asserting that he deserves better.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Letting her go pushed BOTH of them outside of their comfort zones. They started to grow because of leaving each other’s sides.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Talking about fantasy would belittle that growth!

  


* * *

  


Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

me: Did you want Akito to be with her?  
@RinMatsuoka: No, I wanted the three of them to fall in love.

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

Scandalous~!!!

  
  


Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

replying to  @NagisaHazuki

Love is not scandalous.

Nagisa Hazuki ✔  
@NagisaHazuki

replying to  @RinMatsuoka

Awww Rin-chan!!♥♥♥That's so romantic!

  


* * *

  


Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

It could have easily ended with the three of them falling in love. I believe that. There was enough there to build up to that.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

It’s not a common story but… it would have made sense.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

It’s a damn shame not to use Haru and Makoto’s chemistry, especially when their characters act domestic for half the movie.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

The three changed in ways they couldn’t have done without the others. It was a collective effort.

Rin Matsuoka ✔  
@RinMatsuoka

P O L Y fuckin’ A M O R Y

  
  


Matsuoka is King  
@rinsaccent

How have we been so blind!!! Rin should write fanfic. It’s what we deserve.

  


* * *

  


Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Rin talking about MakoHaru’s chemistry sent me to an early grave

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

He’s RIGHT too. Yuuki and Akito became friends halfway-through and developed a relationship separate from just being two people in love with the same girl.

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

That part where the three of them searched for good restaurants to eat in had some Good Content in the background

  


Zaki  
@MakosVocals

Akito already has heart-eyes for him ;_;

Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

I got my DVD today and...

  


Rin Protection Squad  
@transfive

replying to  @MakosVocals

This is in that montage? Of how she developed feelings for Yuuki? She's not even in the scene???

Zaki  
@MakosVocals

replying to  @transfive

It definitely fits Rin's theory, huh? It's in the background but Yuuki doesn't smile that softly at other people!! And Haru's too good at acting to make a slip about this. That's intentional!

  


* * *

  


Kazu  
@RealKazuki

"Rin is so brave and right. I thought polyamory was the solution, too." -Taku

Takuya  
@UozumiTaku

replying to  @RealKazuki

I personally think Rin knows about polyamory intimately, if you know what i mean ;)

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

replying to  @UozumiTaku

what a spicy take! i love it!

  
  


Zaki  
@MakosVocals

I mean--

  


Zaki  
@MakosVocals

why did they make Akito teach Yuuki how to use his phone if they weren't supposed to fall in love :\

  


  
  


Dark Side Nagisa🔒  
@NotRealButHere

If it really was written as a fantasy and falling in love was inevitable, then the three of them ending up in a polyamorous relationship is the right ending.

  


* * *

  


better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

Broke: Director Kinoshita’s “his name was first on the lease, so they were #destined”  
Woke: Makoto’s “Love is a choice, and I think she chose who she fell in love with.”  
Bespoke:

Rin Matsuoka ✔ @RinMatsuoka

P O L Y fuckin' A M O R Y

better than you ψ(｀∇´)ψ  ✔  
@styleisuzu

poly5 confirmed i am shookt

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ tumblr ([moeblobmegane](https://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com))
> 
> skin references:  
[discord](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)   
[tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099596)  
[tweet builder](https://ktddaeng.github.io/AO3TweetBuilder/)  
[messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845)


End file.
